Beauty and the Beast
by logicproblem
Summary: The classic fairytale gets a revamp, set in an AU within Power Rangers. Expect harsh language, adult situations, romance, drama, and sexual humor. Later chapters may be rated M. K for now. TK and possibly others. Enjoy. ON HIATUS. I WILL RETURN TO THIS STORY VERY SOON!
1. Chapter 1

_BEAUTY and the BEAST_

_**AN:**__ Hey y'all! Long time no see, right? Sorry my other stories haven't been spoken for in awhile. I just finished selling my house and moving across the country! Ha! Anyway, I had the thought to write a PR version of the fairytale, Beauty and the Beast. Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I will be posting new chapters in the next couple of days! I just had to get this out and I really wanted the feedback. Let me know what you think and if this story seems worth it to continue! I can juggle more now that I'm finally settled again. Thank you so much to everyone who has left me messages and reviews and support! And as always, Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own PR. Nor do I own the idea of Beauty and the Beast. This is merely an adaptation. _

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The pier was long, and empty. The air was cold and the sky was gray and dingy. The young girl's gaze made its way slowly to the houseboat at the end of the wooden mile; bobbing softly as its feeble rope barely kept it from floating away.

She started walking, her feet felt heavy and lumbering with every step. Kimberly Hart was twenty two years old, and an orphan. Her mother had passed away when she was five, and she had spent the last blissful seventeen years with her adoring but eccentric father. That is, until he too, passed. She had just finished school when her father became ill. She had lived in the dorms throughout college, visiting her father every weekend.

Kimberly had spent the last month tying up all the loose ends of her father's estate, which was humble. His last will and testament had requested his house and possessions be sold off in a public auction, leaving Kimberly with only his literal worth in cash and in the care of his friend. Initially, Kimberly ignored the last stipulation, using her inheritance to rent a small apartment in the city while she awaited the outcome of her father's estate.

Now a whole month had gone by, and Kimberly struggled to maintain a sense of normalcy again. She was utterly alone, and she hated it. She decided to swallow her pride and seek out her father's friend, the gentleman that her father obviously trusted enough to take care of her.

Jonathon Hart became friends with James Oliver after college. A man who had spent the majority of his life on the ocean charting obscure destinations in the hopes of finding a paradise lost.

Jonathon was fascinated by James' heuristic lifestyle; a handful of possessions to his name, living on a boat and setting sail to the middle of nowhere. It was a far cry from the linear comforts Jonathon had so stridently maintained for so many years.

But what would this gentleman do with her? Had he been expecting her all this time? What if he had forgotten or said good riddance after she had ignored her father's wish? Was it fair for either of them to have to acclimate themselves to each other? Could they?

Kimberly never knew her father's friend, though she heard about him through the stories her father would tell her of his youth. And if Jonathon's eccentricity was any gauge, he had learned it all from James Oliver.

Kimberly drew a sharp breath in and exhaled slowly as she finally reached the end of the dock. She bit her lip as she examined the boat. She stepped up and onto the deck, hiking her singular bag back onto her shoulder and softly rapped her knuckles against the cabin door.

No other answer, save for a lonely seagull squawking in the distance. Kimberly glanced up to watch the bird fly past before returning her attention to the door. Again she knocked, hoping her more aggressive thudding would awaken someone. She reached for the knob and attempted to jostle it as the door fell open. Kimberly took a step back, recoiling her hands anxiously.

"Hello?" she called into the cabin. "Hello, Mr. Oliver?"

She stepped down inside and admired the surprisingly spacious cabin that housed four or five separate rooms.

"It definitely looks smaller from the outside," she mused to herself as she continued down the corridor.

She peeked inside each room, every door unlocked or ajar. All were unoccupied, but not empty. Beds were in each room, a few had double beds. Some came with small tables or dressers. Clothing was even visible inside some of the closets. Kimberly shook her head in confusion as she reached the end of the hallway.

The last door stood before her. She pressed her good fortune and turned the handle. The door clicked open as she gently pushed it aside, revealing the largest room of all. It had its own bathroom and shower, a dressing table, a large bed and even a television and small kitchenette.

"Wow." was all she could say as a smile crept onto her face. Suddenly, faint voices could be heard approaching as the boat jostled slightly. Kimberly's eyes widened as weight was clearly being added to the vessel, and she quickly left the bedroom and headed back down the hall.

The voices became louder and more distinct as she scurried up the steps and back outside. She opened up the cabin door and stopped abruptly, finding several pairs of eyes staring back at her.

Laughter, snickers, whistles and whispers were passed around as Kimberly bit her lip nervously.

"Who are _you_?" one young man asked, nudging another guy.

"What are you doing here?" another boy with glasses asked curiously.

"Are you lost?" the only girl wondered as another boy smiled at their reluctant intruder.

"Hey captain, we got a stowaway!" the smiling boy joked as he and the others laughed.

"No no, I'm not a stowaway. I wasn't hiding, I just—" Kimberly began frantically, smiling back uncomfortably at the one leering man.

"Who are you?" another voice asked again. Kimberly's eyes widened in horror as the man quickly approached her and grabbed her by the arm.

Kimberly swallowed hard and instinctively flinched as the man stared her down, still clutching her arm tightly.

The young man's menacing appearance was obviously threatening to the others who'd been talking moments ago, for they immediately became silent when he began speaking.

He was tall, much taller than she was. His eyes were dark and piercing. He continued to stare her down, breathing down her neck as she jostled her to answer him.

"Who are you?" he seethed. Kimberly's eyes began to water from sheer anxiety.

"My name is Kimberly Hart. I'm looking for James Oliver—"

"James Oliver has been dead for five years," the man told her coldly.

"What? But my father left me in his care!" Kimberly protested, fidgeting in the young man's grasp.

"Well, your father was mistaken. Get off my boat!" he snapped, finally releasing her with a toss of his arm. Kimberly stumbled forward a bit and braced herself against the side of the boat. She spun around and called back out to the young man.

"Please! My father was Jonathon Hart. They were friends! Please! I don't have anywhere else to go, my father's gone. He said that James could look after me!" she desperately cried, tears forming as she pleaded with the eyes of the remaining strangers.

"Captain! Wait up!" one man yelled out, chasing the bearded one down.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked Kimberly.

Kimberly nodded and sniffled, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"That's the captain, Tommy Oliver. James was his father. He left him with this houseboat and a whole heap of debt. Sorry if he's not the friendliest." The young girl explained.

Kimberly's eyes softened upon hearing the young man's story. James Oliver had had a son. This young man's father and her father were best friends and they had both passed away. Kimberly's fear immediately turned to hope as she composed herself and offered her hand to the other girl.

"I'm sorry to hear about the captain's father. I'm Kimberly," she said as dutifully as possible.

"I'm Trini," said the girl, shaking Kimberly's hand. "I hope Zack and Billy can convince Tommy to let you stay. It'd be nice to have another girl around."

Kimberly smiled briefly at the thought.

"Tommy, I think this could be a really good thing for everyone!" Zack offered.

He and Billy, two fellow crew members aboard the boat, had followed their captain and friend downstairs into the cabins in the hopes of convincing him to let Kimberly stay.

"You don't even know who she is!" Tommy protested.

"But you heard her story! Your father's were friends. Obviously good enough friends that he trusted your dad to take care of her!" Billy said.

"But obviously not good enough to know that he'd passed away!" Tommy challenged.

"I think she's cute. I say she stays," Zack chimed in.

Tommy glared at his companion. "We don't have room," he said quickly.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Now you're just lying."

Tommy grumbled and muttered a few choices words before shaking his head in defeat.

"Fine. She can stay. But I don't know what were supposed to do with her," he argued.

Zack and Billy gave each other a sly smile and nodded.

"Let's all go tell her the good news!" Zack said enthusiastically as he and the one named Billy ushered their reluctant captain back upstairs.

"Kimberly, allow me to introduce you to the crew," Trini obliged, gesturing to the lone man who remained lounged against the railing.

"This is Jason, first mate," Trini continued as Jason stood at attention and shook Kim's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kimberly said timidly. Jason gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"The captain's not good at socializing. Forget about it," he explained as he released her hand.

"Miss Kimberly!" Billy's nasal voice rang out. Kimberly and her newest acquaintances spun around to see Zack, Billy and Tommy all heading their way. Jason and Trini straightened up as Zack and Billy quickly fell back in line with them, leaving Kimberly out in front to face the captain.

"The captain has something he'd like to say," Billy whispered in her ear. Kimberly bit her lip as she regarded the bearded recluse carefully.

Tommy cleared his throat, his eyes burning holes in the minds of his crew.

"You can stay," he said curtly, bowing his head slightly at her. Kimberly exhaled a sigh of relief as the crew cheered softly.

"And?" Zack added, motioning for the captain to continue.

"What else?" Billy chirped. Kimberly gave a tiny laugh at the two crew men before resuming her worried expression toward Tommy.

"Sorry I was rude," he added flatly. He groaned and turned to leave before the utter humiliation of his apology was enjoyed by the crew too much.

"The captain's been nice enough to give you his room," Billy chimed in, grabbing Kimberly's hand and pulling her toward Tommy.

Tommy stopped and spun around to face his brazen crew member.

"I what?" Tommy asked incredulously.

Billy ignored Tommy's obvious rage and carefully escorted the young girl back inside.

"He said that he felt so terrible and that he wanted to make it up to you," Billy lied as they made their way down the cabin hall.

Tommy's face was utterly frozen in a look of contempt as Kimberly stopped and faced the two men.

"Thank you," she said softly as she reached for the knob. Billy suppressed a small smile as he and Tommy watched her disappear behind the door.

"I felt so terrible that I wanted to make it up to her?" Tommy whispered harshly at his friend.

"Don't you feel better?" Billy asked him innocently. Tommy rolled his eyes and brushed past the young man with a thud of the shoulder.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Tommy asked suddenly, stopping before the steps.

Billy shrugged as he gave Tommy a bashful grin and headed back up to the deck. Tommy rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stared at the door to his former quarters. He exhaled deeply before returning to the deck to reprimand his crew.

As the captain reemerged, the officious gang was making quick work of their assumed punishment; busy sweeping and cleaning as if they'd already been told to do so.

"Falcon Crew Halt! In line. NOW!" Tommy barked.

The crew stumbled over their respective chores and scurried to formation, wry smiles worn by all of them.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked in a softer tenor than before, pacing back and forth before his crew.

Billy raised his hand eagerly but obediently as Tommy stopped in front of him.

"Sir, your recent insinuations have led to the implication that you're harboring feelings of a certain aptitude that have more or less left you experiencing remorse and alienation."

Tommy flared his nostrils in annoyance with the young man's unnecessary vocabulary and cocked his head to regard Trini, the unofficial translator for the boy in blue.

Trini furrowed her brow, recalling the entirety of Billy's comment before slowly processing it into a more tangible sentence.

"You've kind of mention lately that you've felt sad and lonely," the yellow clad woman explained cautiously.

"And while we, as your congregation acknowledge the necessity to grieve for your father's passing—" Billy began to further implore before Zack interrupted.

"We totally understand that you're going through a rough time right now," Zack completed Billy's thought quickly.

"But Kimberly seems like a good addition to our team," Jason added just as swiftly.

"You all feel like this was a smart decision?" Tommy asked blankly. "Inviting her to stay?"

The crew nodded reluctantly and mumbled affirmatives before Trini spoke up first.

"It'd be nice to have another girl around."

"And her situation seems rather dire," Billy chimed.

"And she can totally sympathize with yours," Zack added.

"And she's cute, right Zack?" Tommy snapped.

"Hey," the young black man said, holding his hands up defensively. "_Whatever floats your boat_!" he finished, cackling at his pun as the rest of the crew snickered.

Tommy groaned inwardly as he shook his head and looked to Jason, his first mate.

"I don't want to be your boss, guys. But I have no choice. This was my father's boat and I'm left to take care of it; so that puts me in charge whether I like it or not. And today you completely undermined my authority by telling that girl that she could stay, IN MY OWN QUARTERS!" Tommy bellowed the last thought out of frustration.

"What do you think, Jase?"

Jason sighed and gave his captain a small nod of recognition.

"I think she should stay bro. I'm here to help you. We all are. And you put me second in command to check your decisions, right?"

Tommy nodded as Jason continued. "I think you made the right choice. I think she should stay, and in your room."

Tommy shook his head in disbelief and rested his hands on his hips. The crew glanced nervously at one another before Tommy spoke once again.

"Where am I supposed to stay? What are we supposed to do with her?" he asked again, almost whining at having already asked those questions before.

"Your quarters are substantial enough to share," Billy reasoned.

"And she could always help us with crew work," Zack offered.

Tommy glared at the two men. "That was rhetorical. And yes, Billy. I will be staying in my own room. She'll just have to deal with it. But that's not a bad idea, Zack. I mean, we could always use the extra help and if she's here she might as well make herself useful."

"But she's not really here to work….I mean….I don't think that's what her father had in—" Trini started.

"Well her father's not here, is he? And neither is mine, so I guess we'll never really know what they had in mind. If she wants to stay, she'll have to work. Period." Tommy concluded abruptly.

"Finish up your deck duties. Boom, mast, jib and kicker all need to be checked. Jason and Zack you're on that tonight. We'll head out by tomorrow if all looks good. Billy and Trini; you're on mess tonight. I'm going to take a shower. See you all in an hour," Tommy directed, not bothering to linger as he briskly headed back toward his cabin.

"Should we cook anything special? See if Kimberly has any dietary requirements?" Billy called after Tommy.

"She'll eat what we eat. See you in an hour." He said again, slamming the cabin door shut.

Inside the spacious room, Kimberly had found the double bed immediately. She set her bag on the floor beside her and had taken out her favorite book to read herself to sleep. She was nearly gone when she heard a low rattling sound coming from the door. She shook herself out of her light slumber and lifted her head as Tommy entered the room.

Quickly, out of fear, she buried her head sideways into the pillow; allowing one eye to peek over its edge in an effort to watch him inconspicuously.

Tommy scanned the room, not noticing Kimberly seemingly asleep. He made a beeline for his small bureau and grabbed a robe and a towel. Kimberly watched in fascination and terror of being discovered, steadying her breath as the grizzly man awkwardly began to undress. Remembering the room wasn't entirely his own anymore, Tommy ripped his shirt over his head and stopped. He glanced around and realized the young girl was lying in his bed, a few feet away. He regarded her carefully and once convinced she was in fact, not awake, resumed his strip.

Kimberly pried her available eye back open slightly, praying that he wasn't watching her anymore. Luckily he wasn't, and Kimberly continued to observe the fearful young man as he proceeded to disrobe down to nothing. Kimberly began to feel her face flush. He was built like a god. Broad shoulders that held up toned, muscular arms. His chest and stomach were chiseled and defined, tan and rippling. Her eyes made their way back up to his face, where her previously embarrassing thoughts vanished into ones of confusion and dismay. His face was harsh and mean, albeit somewhat masked by his overgrown beard and mop of hair that exceeded his shoulders. She craned her neck slightly, trying to access a better vantage point as Tommy stopped once again and glanced back at the bed.

Kimberly quickly shut her eyes and played off her movement as restless, sleep induced tossing. Tommy watched her for a moment longer, clad now in only his boxers, before shrugging it off and heading into the bathroom.

Upon hearing the door shut, Kimberly reopened her eyes and sat up in bed, biting her lip anxiously. The sound of the showerhead coming on alerted her to Tommy's absence for the time being. Satisfied that she would successfully avoid another encounter with the misanthropic captain, she carefully unzipped her giant duffel bag and proceeded to change from her traveling clothes into something a bit more seaworthy. Deciding on a tank top and shorts, Kimberly resealed her luggage, and gracefully escaped the room without a sound, eager to rejoin the remaining four passengers that had more happily welcomed her.

_**AN:** What do you think? Please Read and Review, see you next time! The next chapters of the other stories are on their way! Catch ya on the flip side!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Sorry for the absence. I have several stories now and I'm trying my best to update quickly and balance work and everything else! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! Thanks and as always, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own the adaptation. That is all._**

**Beauty and the Beast**

_**Chapter 2**_

"So you've all been living on this boat for a year?" Kimberly asked in amazement as she leaned against the banister. Zack nodded as Jason continued his duties. Kimberly had wanted to find Trini and Billy once she reemerged from the cabin, but to no avail. She decided to chat up the two other boys. Zack had seemed just as eager as Billy had to her arrival, so she felt her nervousness subside with talking to him. Jason, on the other hand, was very cautious of her presence. So Kimberly too remained guarded. He wasn't as obviously miffed by her recent tenancy as the captain was, just stoic and careful.

"Jason, right?" Kimberly asked brightly, trying to engage the muscular boy in a conversation, despite her anxiety.

The boy in red merely nodded and went about his business. Zack noticed the exchange and laughed out loud. Slapping a playful hand on Jason's chest, the boy in black gave his comrade a nod in her direction before speaking.

"She asked you a question, man," Zack scolded him lightly.

Jason rolled his eyes and turned to Kimberly. "I'm glad you'll be staying with us. We should find you a task to do," he smirked as Zack prepared to chime in.

"Nothing major, man. It's not her job," Zack pleaded. "You don't have to do it if you don't want you," he added to Kimberly.

Jason held his arm out to block Zack's impeding steps toward the girl before shooting him a disapproving look.

"Yes she does," he reminded him. "You live here, you work," he repeated to Kim.

Zack gave a Kimberly a pitiful smile as he shrugged. Kimberly simply smiled and nodded.

"Okay. That seems fair," she nodded, standing up straight as she awaited Jason's orders.

Jason narrowed his gaze at the girl for a moment before rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"Find Trini and Billy in the mess hall. Down that way," he directed, pointing behind her as she turned to follow. "Set the table for dinner."

Kimberly's eyes widened in delight. "You guys have an official mess hall?"

Zack laughed at Kimberly's enthusiasm. "Oh girl, we do!"

Jason snickered in spite of himself and pointed again. "It's the Falcon's pride and joy. Not many boats can afford the space. But we have Billy and Trini to thank," Jason explained.

"Did they like, build it?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"Yes, in fact. But I'll let them explain that. See you at dinner," Jason finished and spun around to return to his work.

Zack snuck her a wink as she smiled in return before heading back toward the mess hall.

Kimberly's senses were in overload as she approached the large, stacked cabin on deck level that bore the mess hall's entrance. The smell was amazing. She slowly entered the room and gasped. In the center of the room was a large circular table, an extra chair wedged in between two others. She smiled as she realized the chair was meant for her.

"Miss Kimberly!" Billy squawked, wiping his hand with a towel as he approached.

Kimberly spun around and laughed at the boy's attire. There he stood, like some hybrid mad scientist gone housewife. With diving goggles replacing his glasses, overalls and a dainty, floral apron.

"Billy, you don't have to call me Miss," she told him shyly.

Billy blushed and shrugged. "I still feel as though you're a guest. I apologize," he told her.

Kimberly shook her head in amusement. "You don't have to be so careful around me. I'm not the captain!"

Billy laughed at the thought as nodded his head in compliance.

"I'm here to help set the table," she told him.

"Oh that's not necessary. But I suppose it should look as though you've done something. Here, follow me," Billy said.

"What are you making? It smells delicious," Kimberly wondered as the two of them began walking toward the kitchen.

"Trini and I have concocted a delectable feast that is sure to satisfy the diverse palette of our inhabitants," Billy said proudly.

Kimberly laughed and nodded, having actually understood the boy's explanation.

"What is it?" she asked as the entered upon Trini plating the food.

"Pork chops, apple sauce and spinach salad with walnuts, cranberries and pears," Trini said with a smirk.

Kimberly's face dropped at the mention of the meal. "I…." she began.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked.

"Miss—" Billy corrected himself, "Kimberly, what's the matter?"

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry but, I don't eat meat," Kimberly admitted quietly.

Trini clutched her heart and sighed. "Oh! I thought you were going to say you were allergic or something!" she said smiling. "No problem."

"Really? It looks delicious. I mean, it all looks amazing. It really isn't a problem?" Kimberly squirmed.

Trini shook her head and laced an arm through Kimberly's as she led her to the freezer.

"You can have everything else, and let's see what else we can make you," Trini offered.

"God, thank you so much. I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause any trouble," Kimberly muttered.

"No trouble," Trini told her simply.

The girls began sifting through the ice box as Billy monitored the rest of the meal.

"Ooh! What's that?" Kimberly asked excitedly as she pointed to the container Trini had in her hands.

"Veggie burger," Trini began as Kimberly raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"I don't eat meat either," Trini confessed. Kimberly bit her lip and laughed.

"Get out!" Kimberly playfully slapped the girl's arm.

Trini joined in the petite girl's laughter as she nodded. "I don't mind cooking it, and the boys need the protein."

"You take care of them," Kimberly said wistfully.

Trini gave her a smile and closed the freezer door before turning back to the stove and began preparing the veggie burgers.

Twenty minutes or so later, the feast was set. Kimberly joined Billy in finishing the table dressings as Trini rang the captain's bell three times.

"Come and get it!" Trini hollered.

Billy and Kimberly assisted Trini with plating the food and setting the table as the remaining men were heard padding down the hall. Moments later the doors burst open to reveal the captain, Zack and Jason.

The three men eagerly washed their hands before approaching the table and taking their seats.

Trini was the first out, carefully balancing her plate and Jason's. Billy followed, with his and Zack's plates. Finally Kimberly emerged, carrying her and Tommy's plates.

As the plates were set in front of the crew, the gentlemen smiled and nodded appreciatively as Trini and Billy took their seats. Kimberly nervously approached Tommy and set his plate at the head of the table before turning to take her own chair.

Tommy nodded curtly before raising his glass and toasting his crew.

"Thanks to Jason and Zack, the Falcon is now in superb wind condition! We set sail tomorrow morning. Enjoy this meal. It's going to be the last relaxing meal we'll probably have in a while."

The crew tapped the bottoms of their mugs to the table in salute before indulging. Kimberly clutched her cup protectively as she contemplated the announcement of setting sail. That was it. She really lived here now. And there'd be no turning back if she set sail with them.

The crew plus Kimberly made minimal conversation as they ate. Trini stole a quick glance at Kimberly and gave her a wink. Tommy stuffed a forkful into his mouth and chewed aggressively, as if stashing some hidden energy for an impending battle.

Kimberly watched with a mixture of disgust and amazement at the voraciousness of the crew before her. She smiled sadly at their camaraderie. She felt welcome by some, but definitely didn't belong amongst them.

Tommy caught her gaze and swallowed deliberately before washing down another glassful of his beverage. Kimberly's eyes widened in embarrassment before she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and quickly returned her face to her plate. Tommy addressed her as she awkwardly picked at her salad.

"How is your food?" Tommy bellowed from across the table.

Kimberly looked up and bit her lip. "It's…it's delicious," she stuttered.

"Trini makes some of the best steaks and pork chops I've ever had," Tommy continued.

"For not eating meat, she does one hell of a job, doesn't she?" he asked.

Kimberly slid her fork carefully out of her mouth and chewed as she nodded politely.

"Yours looks a little burnt though," the captain pressed on, eyeing Trini suspiciously.

"Oh well," Kimberly began to say before Tommy cut her off.

"What happened there?" he asked cavalierly. Zack and Billy gave one another a knowing look as Tommy continued to bait the two women.

"It's a veggie burger," Kimberly explained innocently.

Jason finished the bite in his mouth and watched his friend's face begin to change.

"It's a what?" Tommy asked pointedly, turning his head in feigned deafness.

Trini furrowed her brow as set her fork down lightly, prepared to handle Tommy's impending tantrum.

"Why do you have a veggie burger?" he asked her in disgust. "Why does she have a veggie burger?" he repeated to Trini.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't eat meat," Trini said softly but firmly.

"You what?" he asked again to Kimberly.

"I don't eat meat, so Trini made me something else," Kimberly continued to explain, not understanding the captain's complaint.

"But I don't recall veggie burgers being on the menu this evening," Tommy said snidely.

"As far as I can tell, everyone else had pork chops."

"Trini doesn't eat meat either," Kimberly challenged.

"Trini has earned the right to adapt her meals. And she makes the food," Tommy snapped back.

"Earned the right? Look, I have just as much _right_ as anyone else!"

"Did I choose you for my crew? No. Inheriting _my_ boat as a place to loaf around because your daddy said it was okay does not entitle you to anything!"

Trini made to say something before Jason grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Tommy," Jason warned softly. Zack and Billy exchanged worried looks as they all continued to stare in silence at the argument building before their eyes.

"I didn't choose to be here, either! I didn't want to be left in the care of some senile old man who thinks he's a pirate, okay? But seeing as _his son_ is an arrogant, misogynistic _asshole_, the crazy pirate man would have been a blessing!"

Zack choked back his amusement in fear as Tommy seethed at the young woman.

"Don't ever talk about my father, you understand me? You know nothing about him and you know even less about me! And until you _earn_ your keep here, I will only see you as a spoiled, lazy princess. You got that? Or do you need instructions?"

Kimberly's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I am not spoiled," Kimberly muttered.

"Look, you can cook the next meal if you want. Maybe then I'll think about letting you eat our precious rations," Tommy joked viciously.

Kimberly shook her head as her tears finally fell. "I don't deserve this! I don't deserve to be treated like this! I have done nothing to you! I am so sorry that taking me in was such a burden on you! I am sorry that taking up a prison cell sized part of your space is too much for you to surrender!" she cried, spinning on her heels and running out the door.

The remaining crew held their heads down in awkwardness and embarrassment before Tommy thrust his chair out from under him and ran after her in rage.

Trini followed suit, afraid of what the captain and her new friend would say to each other next. Jason, Zack and Billy hesitantly left the table moments later, hoping to miss the continuing feud.

"Well how would _you_ feel if—" Tommy shouted melodramatically as Kimberly irrationally stuffed her backpack with random belongings.

"No! You don't get to ask that." She fired back at him, turning to face him directly. The crew was huddled on the deck, keeping their distance.

"I can ask you anything I want," Tommy roared, grabbing her wrist as she attempted to leave the room.

Kimberly writhed under his grasp dropping her bag in her free hand and smacking him across the face. Tommy stood amazed for a moment before noticing the remaining possessions she had decidedly left behind.

"You running away?" He snickered. Kimberly shot him an icy glare before pointedly sipping up her duffel and whipping her head sharply to leave.

"You're not taking all of your shit?" he called out to her.

"I have what I need," she yelled back, not bothering to face him.

"Fine," he muttered, running back inside the room.

Kimberly stopped and turned to question Tommy's actions. Seconds later he reemerged with her trunk and suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly demanded.

"These aren't mine," he reasoned coldly.

"I know they're not. They're mine!"

"You said you have what you need," he told her casually, blustering past her and climbing the stairs with her belongings.

"What are you doing?" she cried again, following him up quickly.

The eavesdropping crew dispersed at the sight of their captain and the girl. The bickering couple barely took notice of the four people staring at them as they continued to argue.

"Tommy! What are you doing?" Kimberly demanded once again.

Tommy stopped in front of the ropes and rested the trunk and suitcase against his hip.

Kimberly screamed as she ran to his side, watching in horror as the rest of possessions seemed to hit the water in slow motion. The ripple of the cannonball splash the giant trunk made caused Kimberly to wince. The suitcase bobbing for a moment before it too sank beneath the water.

"Don't ever use my name again! Do you understand me?" He burned as he spoke, turning away slowly before Kimberly caught up to him.

"No, I don't understand you! And I don't want to! I never want to! You are a horrible, angry and scared, little man trapped inside an even beastlier one! I hate you!" she screamed as she hugged the strap of her backpack before running across the deck and down the boarding strip.

Tommy's jaw tightened at the girl's final words as he watched her run for her life away from the boat, her figure shrinking as she drew further and further away.

The captain would not lock eyes with his crew, especially those of Jason's and Trini's.

Zack and Billy had reluctantly ventured back to their respective cabins, while the other two had remained on the deck.

"Wake up is 5 am," Tommy muttered as he passed the pair without looking at them.

Trini was hysterical, calmed only by Jason's strong arm around her shoulder. She shrugged off his embrace and ran toward the captain. Without hesitation, she spun him around smack him across the face.

"You deserved that! And you deserved everything she said to you! I hope you're happy! You selfish bastard! What if something happens to her out there? I hope you lose sleep over this!"

Tommy glared at the enraged, young woman but did nothing. Jason came up behind her and attempted to calm her down. Zack and Billy remained by the door in anxiety.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Trini said finally, ripping Jason's restraining hands away from her before marching toward the door.

Zack and Billy quickly dodged Trini's violent door slam and stood awkwardly in front of Jason and Tommy.

Tommy looked to Jason, who merely shook his head and excused himself with a shamed, bowed head.

Tommy sighed and turned to Zack and Billy, who parted quickly to avoid Tommy's wrath any further.

"I'm going to….uh….help Trini," Billy muttered.

"5 am is an early call. Better get to sleep," Zack squeaked, following Jason's path toward the cabins.

Tommy seethed and ran after Zack, shoving the young man aside before slamming his door behind him and bracing himself against the bathroom sink.

Tommy stared at his own reflection for a moment, trying desperately to prove her wrong. Demanding the mirror to show him what Kimberly saw. His eyes burned back at him before he released a deafening howl and punched the glass with his fist.

"Give me back my stuff!" Kimberly screamed as one of the men rummaged through the remains of her backpack.

The pirate's leader turned and made his way to her. Kimberly screamed and backed up, kicking a leg out behind her as he drew closer.

"Please! Okay, just the books! How about that? I don't need anything else! Please!" She cried again. Another pirate began descending on her as the first one continued to toss her belongings into separate piles.

Kimberly had ventured far beyond the pier. The surrounding area was desolate and barren but with plenty of sketchy inhabitants possessed with enough boredom to perform questionable acts.

The young woman was unfortunate enough to have run into a group of these sketchy inhabitants on her frenzied run from the boat. Pirates, for lack of a better term, had stumbled upon the girl. Carrying a sizeable backpack presumably filled with valuable items and reasonably dressed herself; the gang of five had no reservations about descending upon her.

The gang of men laughed as they began to circle her, enclosing her in a tight cluster. She dove to the ground, hoping to sneak in between them, but she wasn't fast enough. One man grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her for a moment before another man grabbed her wrists. She wrestled around as the men dangled precariously over the rough terrain. While another pirate still dispensing her belongings into groups of two; non valuables and valuables.

"Let me go!" She cried before her mouth was eclipsed by one pirate's hand. She considered biting the man, but decided against it when he licked his lips at her. She whimpered and grimaced as she continued to struggle against their hold.

Her muffled screams grew louder as the pirate holding her ankles dropped her and pinned her to a nearby tree. The now remaining three pirates held her by the limbs as one remained content to pillage her belongings.

The roaming man began undoing his belt, grinning at her menacingly. Her mouth, now free to scream, could not make a sound. She was terrified and disgusted by the thought of this man touching her, that she simply closed her eyes and began to cry.

His greasy, filthy hands began to move across her stomach, peeling back her clothing as he hastily made to remove his pants. The other three just stood there, laughing. Holding onto her hands and feet as they watched in despicable delight.

Suddenly, Kimberly opened her eyes as he body flew to the ground. The men had dropped her and turned away. She stumbled and braced herself against the tree in an effort to understand her sudden fortune.

She realized it, with a bittersweet sensation burning in her eyes as Tommy stood a few yards away, single handedly fighting off the gang of five.

The men battled ferociously for several minutes. Tommy desperate tried to retrieve her belongings while still distracting the pirates away from Kimberly.

Kimberly remained huddle beside the tree, unsure of where to hide, if at all and from whom.

Tommy's vitality wore thin quickly, being five against one. The pirates got the better of him and wrangled up their fallen booty as one pirate delivered a precious elbow smack into Tommy's nose, sending him backward. Kimberly screamed as the pirates laughed.

Deciding good riddance, the notorious group fled after that without another word, taking all of Kimberly's belongings with them.

The young woman emerged from her hiding spot and rushed to the fallen captain. She cradled his head in her hands instinctually, praying that he was merely stunned and nothing graver.

He choked a few times before regaining his breath, and Kimberly exhaled a sigh of relief as she rested his head back to the ground.

He tried to sit up; embarrassed that the woman had seen him hurt. She hushed him softly and slowly pulled his torso off the ground. He winced in pain as Kimberly continued to lift him into a standing position slowly. He limped as she wrapped his arm over her shoulder and began the slow return back to the boat.

The couple said nothing to one another as Kimberly carefully guided the injured man back onto the deck. He allowed her to continue leading him back to their shared quarters.

Once inside, Kimberly sat him down on the bead and rushed to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth. She gasped slightly at the shattered mirror and stole a glance back at the captain.

Her eyes made their way down to his hand, a bandage she had not noticed before was wrapped tightly around the appendage. She nodded slowly to herself, and gazed back at the broken mirror, understanding the implication.

Without a word, she grabbed a new wash cloth and a bottle of antiseptic before returning to Tommy's side.

He was bent over, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. At the presence of her weight on the bed beside him, he raised his head slightly.

Kimberly looked no better than he did. Her hair was completely disheveled; her face was dirty and scratched. Her hands were battered, muddy and cut.

He made to say something before hissing at the sensation of the wash cloth to his hand.

He whipped his hand away and shook it violently. Kimberly gave him a stern look that told him to stop.

She gazed at him, assessing him for hidden abrasions. He watched her carefully as she dabbed little blots of wash cloth onto his hand and forearms. He cringed at the burning the disinfectant left him with, but he was strangely at ease being cared for by the girl.

Suddenly, she rested a soft hand on the side of his face. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as she slowly dragged the wash cloth across his cheeks and along his jaw.

His eyes shot open once again when he felt her fingers wipe the corner of his mouth, only to shut again as her touch was replaced by the damp cloth.

She bit her lip as studied him some more. He waited with a scowl on his face before she stood up and offered her hand.

"Take off your shirt," she directed. Tommy snickered and tried to smirk as Kimberly set down her tools and roughly grabbed him by the injured hand and pulled him up.

"OW!" he yelped as he pulled away from her.

She released her grasp and settled her hands onto her hips. "Thank you," she said bitingly as she retrieved her wash cloth and medicine. "Now, remove your shirt, please."

Tommy glared at her carefully as he tried to unbutton his shirt with the injured hand. He fumbled around for a minute before huffing impatiently. Kimberly rolled her eyes and gingerly swatted his hands out of the way.

Tommy's held his arms out as if displaying a defensive wingspan as Kimberly moved in closer to unbutton the shirt for him. He swallowed with difficulty as tried to look down at her. The tiniest glimpse down her shirt caught his eye, the delicate cleavage tucked inside. He averted his eyes quickly as she bowed her head lower to reach the final buttons.

He moved his arms accordingly to allow the girl to aide him in removing his sleeves. Kimberly carefully folded up the shirt and set it on the edge of the bed before reaching for the wash cloth once again.

"Arms out, please," she told him sternly, as if predicting his disobedience. Tommy begrudgingly held his limbs out once more as the tiny woman pressed the now cold wash cloth against his side.

"Ow! Watch it!" He flinched, squirming away from her. She grabbed him by the belt loop of his pants and dragged him back to her.

"Hold still," she demanded quietly as Tommy adjusted his stance. He continued to wince as she applied the tepid compress over each wound.

"They got you good, huh?" she asked after a moment, concentrating on his defined stomach, of which she couldn't help but stare at in embarrassed amazement, _again._

"You don't look so hot, yourself," he quipped back. "OW!" he bellowed as she pressed the wash cloth hard into his abs.

"I'm fine. Just dirty," she explained coldly, relinquishing the cloth. "May I take a shower?"

Tommy nodded as she stepped away and nodded a silent thank you before grabbing the bottle of disinfectant and heading back toward the bathroom.

"I won't be long. Then I'll head out," she told him.

He grabbed her wrist at the thought and spun her around. At the sight of her flinching he released his grip and let his hand fall awkwardly to his side.

"What are you crazy? You can't go out there again!" He scolded.

"Why do you care?" She asked him as she rung out the wash cloth.

"Well…I don't…..I mean," he began as Kimberly simply nodded her head.

"Then I'll leave as soon as I'm out of the shower," she said.

"But your stuff…..I mean…..they took your stuff and I….." he started to reason, recalling the awful exchange that had occurred hours before.

Kimberly bit her lip to keep from crying and just nodded. "I know. But I'll be fine. Thank you for the shower," she told him softly.

Tommy nodded without another word as Kimberly grabbed a towel and disappeared behind the door.

Tommy lied awake in his bed staring at his hand when Kimberly reemerged, fully clothed with her hair still wet. He sat up quickly; holding his side in pain as she awkwardly entered the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned, rushing to him.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I just sat up to quickly."

Kimberly scowled and ran back to the sink. Searching for a moment, she returned with gauze and tape and sat back on the bed beside him.

"Here," she whispered, gently covering the cut with the fabric and fastening the edges.

She smoothed out the cloth a few times before pulling away and giving him a sad smile.

"Thank you," she said simply. "For saving my life."

Tommy swallowed hard, tears on the brink of escaping his stoic face. "You're welcome."

Kimberly smiled again and stood up, returning the bandages and tape back to the bathroom counter. She slicked her hair back out of her face as Tommy called out to her.

"Umm…Kimberly?" He asked unsure how to address her.

She stepped back into the room and regarded him.

"You can….uh…..stay…..here…if you'd like," he mumbled, avoiding her gaze as he spoke.

Kimberly bit her lip and smiled. "Thank you," she sighed in relief.

"You're welcome," he said again. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he continued.

Kimberly recalled the argument once again and nodded accordingly. "I'm sorry too."

"And I'm sorry I threw all of your things overboard," he added sheepishly.

Kimberly giggled slightly. "If I had known I'd be attacked after that, I wouldn't have cared," she said half jokingly.

Tommy chuckled in spite of himself. "I'll replace everything," he offered her adamantly.

Kimberly shook her head as she crawled onto bed beside him. "I'm sure Trini will let me borrow some clothes. The rest is just stuff," she told him.

Tommy nodded as he watched her climb inside the comforter and tuck herself in at the opposite end.

"So, we set sail tomorrow?" she asked through a yawn, her eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"Well…today, actually. In a couple of hours," he explained, reaching over with his good arm to turn out the light.

"I'm sorry…..we have…..to….get up so…..soon," she mumbled before falling asleep.

Tommy laughed to himself as he continued to watch her in the dark. Slowly sliding down inside the blanket, he too quickly fell asleep. Kimberly mere inches away from him, the girl who's life he had saved tonight.

_**AN: What do you think? Once again, sorry I have been so long gone on my stories. Life is catching up to me! Please Review! Catch ya on the flip side!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**_

_**AN: I'm back! Look for updates on all my stories! I've been writing like a fiend! Anyway, last time, Kimberly and Tommy seemed to have forgiven each other for their bad behaviors. Will it stay that way? What exactly is going on? Is there more about these two that we don't already know? Find out below! Please read and review! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the adaptation. That is all.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The crew of the Falcon had been out to sea for almost a month. And in that time, the mood on the vessel had changed significantly. The crew was productive and happy, the weather had been kind, their meals had been plentiful and most surprisingly, the Captain had somehow become their friend once again.

The foursome knew who to thank for the sudden positive upheaval of past melancholy.

Kimberly, the young orphaned woman who'd recently been thrust into their unconventional lifestyle, had adapted quickly and endeared herself to the modest boat's inhabitants even faster.

Trini, up until recently, had been the only female aboard. This made the lonely life at sea somewhat uncomfortable for the young woman. After having denied her feelings for the ship's first mate, Jason, for a number of years, Trini finally had someone to confess them to. And Kimberly was more than happy to oblige. The two became fast friends, seamlessly slipping into a banter that should only be shared by lifelong companions.

Zack, always the prankster, was never as fully appreciated by his crewmates until Kimberly came along. She enjoyed reveling in Zack's offbeat humor as much as she enjoyed participating. And as with Trini; Zack found himself seeking out Kimberly as another source of friendship.

It was no secret to anyone that Billy had immediately taken a fondness to the new girl. Upon her arrival being the main instigator for her arrangements and convincing, or blackmailing, the Captain into letting her stay in the first place. While he sought no romantic pursuit with the young woman, he did have an unyielding affection for her. For everything he was not; bubbly, sociable, and talkative. And for the things they shared; a love of literature, gadgetry, astronomy, and how things worked. She never judged him, nor made him feel nervous and for that, he remained eternally grateful for her residence.

Jason was….skeptical though polite, at first. He wanted what was best for everyone, always. The Captain's initial reaction of Kimberly was enough to keep him apprehensive. Though, in the past few weeks, when Tommy and Kimberly's dynamic had changed, so did his with Kimberly. He became a surrogate big brother to the girl, overly protective, and at times possessive of her attention. Scolding, but in a playful way. He was eager to question the girl about her ever growing closeness with Trini and the Captain, but he'd wait until the time was right. There was still a lot more she had to learn before he'd reveal anything about them.

And finally, there was the Captain himself. Tommy and Kimberly had gotten off on a rocky start, to say the least. His reaction to the girl had been devastating though not surprising to any of the crew. After all, his crew knew of his past, the history they'd shared out on the sea many times before Kimberly's arrival. They were there for his father's passing, and much more. But the events leading up to the Falcon's departure had promised a turnaround for the Captain and his new passenger. And while they were not the closest pair aboard the ship, as the two just seemed to have a naturally antagonistic affect on the other, the crew was thankful for their efforts to maintain the peace.

"I know what I'm doing," Tommy insisted, arms akimbo to his hips as he watched Kimberly instruct him once more on the art of window washing.

"Really? Then why can't I see my reflection yet?" she challenged playfully as she snatched the rag out of his hand and began miming the motions of wiping the glass.

"We don't even really use these," Tommy muttered under his breath before Kimberly snapped her head around and scolded him with a wag of her finger.

"You want the best vessel on the seven seas don't you?" she asked him bluntly.

Tommy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to his chest. " Where'd you learn all that seven seas bullshit?" he asked in return.

Kimberly furrowed her brow and shook her head. "There's got to be a nicer way to ask me that," she said simply, climbing off the step and handing the rag back to the Captain.

"You're right, you know what you're doing," she told him somewhat bitterly before he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into him.

"I don't even wash the windows. I am the Captain, you know," he reminded her, whispering into her ear.

Kimberly shuddered slightly at the sensation before regaining her composure and staring him down with an almost icy glare.

"How can I not know? You remind me all the time," she finished with a curt smile before shaking her head all the way to the galley.

Tommy stood there for a moment, perplexed, unsure whether or not that last interaction had been a step forward or back.

"Glad to see you two finally getting along," Jason joked, slapping a hand onto Tommy's shoulder.

"Am I really that big of an asshole?" Tommy asked in genuine bewilderment.

Jason snickered. "You've cut down considerably," he said with a smirk.

"I know!" Tommy agreed wholeheartedly, taking Jason's quip seriously.

Jason shook his head before laughing. "Bro, we need to dock into Stone Canyon again. Get a couple drinks in you, find that blonde chick you met a few years ago…"

Tommy shrugged. "We have rations on the boat, Jase. We don't need to dock anywhere just yet. And we certainly don't need to do it for me!" he threw back.

Jason copied the shrug, "Okay, whatever you say, Captain," he trailed off. "But _rations _that are tall, blonde and leggy are hard to keep in stock."

Tommy scoffed as Jason raised his hands in defeat before returning to his cabin, leaving Tommy to wonder if his friend was right. Maybe he did need to relax. Take a break, even for a night. Find that girl he'd met, what was her name? Caitlin? No. It started with a K, he remembered that much. Kristin…..Karen?

"Katherine!" he said to himself. "Katherine, with a K." he repeated, nodding in remembrance before another thought hit him.

"Kimberly," he breathed quietly. The petite but shapely brunette that shared his living quarters, that ate every meal alongside him and his crew everyday…..her large, brown does eyes; her delicate face……her full, pouty lips.

"Kimberly, with a K," he chanted to himself before shaking his head. _Where had that thought come from? _

_Yes_, he reconsidered Jason's thought. He definitely needed to dock ship for a night. _Take a cold shower, have a few drinks, find Katherine. Perfect._ He'd give the crew the night off to amuse themselves. _Perfect._

"Zack!" he bellowed from his station by the windows. "Direct us north. Drop Anchor at Stone Canyon!"

The sudden relief was a well received gift from their Captain as the crew eagerly finished getting dressed up for a night out on the town.

Trini, despite her best efforts, had been unsuccessful at convincing Kimberly to join them.

"Kim, we may not dock for another few months! Come on! It'll be so much fun! Have you ever been to Stone Canyon? I heard it's got an amazing nightlife!"

"You bet it does," Zack chimed in, peeking through the doorway to the cabin, "Serious happenings!" he laughed before realizing that Kimberly was scrunched in the chair, wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"And just where are your party clothes, girl?" he stared her down in mock offence.

"She's not going," Trini whined. Zack's jaw dropped. "Why not?" he asked.

"She doesn't want to," Trini answered again, much to Kimberly's annoyance.

"I can talk for myself, Trini," Kimberly snapped. "I….I don't have anything to wear," she finally offered weakly.

Zack and Trini shared a suspicious grimace before returning to the girl.

"You can borrow something of mine!" Trini suggested.

"Or just wear that!" Zack threw out.

"All ashore who's going ashore!" Billy's voice rang out as he bounded down the steps and into their quarters.

"We're coming," Trini said impatiently as she began rummaging through her small wardrobe.

"Miss Kim, why on earth aren't you dressed yet?" Billy asked.

Kimberly released a small chuckle at Billy's formality. "I'm not going," she told him simply.

Billy furrowed his brow but nodded in understanding. "Will you be alright here by yourself?"

Kimberly nodded. "I'm gonna eat a small dinner and probably just catch up on sleep," she assured them, "I'll be fine. Have fun! Who knows when we'll make port again!"

Zack laughed reluctantly, "You're getting the lingo down, girl! Be careful!" he said, giving her arm a squeeze before heading out the door with Billy.

Trini gave up her quest for borrowed clothing and took a seat next to Kim. "Are you sure?"

Kimberly gave her a small smile and nodded, "I'm positive. I'm still adjusting to this whole lifestyle. But I promise, I'll go with you guys next time, okay?"

Trini smiled and leaned in for a hug, which Kim gratefully accepted. "I'll sneak a few bottles of wine back for you!" Trini gushed as Kim giggled.

With a final wave, Trini set off as Kimberly stood up and crossed the hall to her shared quarters. The captain's room had undergone some significant changes since they'd set sail. Tommy and Kimberly had tersely discussed shower schedules and somehow managed to agree on dividing his space to accommodate her a bit more.

Thanks to his abrupt removal of half her belongings, Kimberly wasn't left with much stuff to get in their way, anyway. Unfortunately, between her favorite things being stolen and her less favorite things having been set aloft, she rarely used the few items she still possessed.

One book, a cheesy romance novel that she had now read ten times, kept her fairly amused. The few pairs of shorts and t-shirts she had kept in her bag that wasn't taken, and her shoes.

Kimberly sighed as she made her way around the room. She was taking off her shoes when a she heard the door open.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Tommy's voice boomed from the doorway.

Kimberly rolled her eyes before turning to address him. "I didn't want to," she explained.

Tommy's face dropped slightly in confusion, as if he'd heard her incorrectly. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't want to," she repeated, setting her shoes beside her small bag and climbing into the bed.

Tommy struggled to not argue with her. He was learning, but it was difficult. _She made it difficult to not argue. _

"You know we may not dock—"

"We may not dock again for a couple of months and Stone Canyon is amazing and the whole crew is going and you're the captain and I should probably follow your orders but we've grown past you simply barking commands at everyone and I already said I didn't want to and I haven't forgotten that you're the captain but since you unceremoniously ditched all my clothing overboard before I was attacked and then robbed I'm left with next to nothing to wear and I'm still trying to adjust to this life you all lead and I would really appreciate it if someone would just believe me when I say that I don't want to go."

Tommy snickered as Kimberly finished her single-breathed rant. "But I want you to," he whined slightly.

Kimberly stared him down, disbelieving his persistence. "I. Don't. Want. To," she repeated once more.

Tommy returned her glare, silently challenging her. "I said I was sorry about your clothing," he pouted.

"I forgave you," she retorted coldly.

"Doesn't Trini have anything?" he begged.

"I don't want Trini's clothes! I want my own!" she pined.

"Fine! I'll buy you something!" He shouted.

"I don't want you to buy me clothes! I want you to not have thrown my old ones away!" She yelled back.

"You're ridiculous!" he barked.

"You're impossible!" she countered.

The two were heaving, staring at each other from across the room. Finally, Tommy raised his hands in defeat and bowed cheekily.

"Have fun alone,_ princess_," he bit, drudging up his old nickname for her he'd stopped using when they had first started behaving decently to one another.

Kimberly's face dropped as he smirked on his way out, slamming the door behind him.

She rushed toward the closed door and rammed her tiny body into it, imagining it was him she was barreling toward. She pounded her fists a few times against the hard surface before slinking down to the ground and crying softly.

_So much for getting along_, she thought to herself. _He'll never change._

"Where's Kimberly?" Jason asked as Tommy made his way back up to the main deck.

Tommy brushed past him and headed for the dock. "Let's go," he said bitterly, not bothering to stop for his friend.

The others had already taken off, leaving Jason and Tommy behind to hopefully convince Kim to join them once final time. By the looks of it, Tommy's tactics hadn't worked.

"What happened?" Jason asked again, sprinting to catch up with the Captain's wide strides.

"Nothing. Let's find Katherine," Tommy spoke curtly, and Jason knew the conversation had gone badly.

"What did you say to her?" Jason questioned, knowing all to well the Captain's one, infallible weakness.

"She's impossible," he snorted, echoing Kimberly's earlier sentiment about him. He shook his head and maintained his steady gait toward the town.

Jason sighed and shook his head, letting Tommy's gain set in before he slowly followed. It was going to be a long night in Stone Canyon. A _long_, long night.

_**AN: Oi! So, Tommy and Kimberly haven't quite made amends. Old habits, you know? HA! What will happen next time? What's the story with Katherine? What's the Captain's one infallible weakness that Jason spoke of? Uh oh! Find out next time! Please Read and Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**_

_**AN: And we're back! The crew has just docked in Stone Canyon. Tommy and Kimberly had some words about her joining them for the evening. What will happen? Find out below! Please read and review! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the adaptation. That is all. Also, Katherine appears OOC in this chapter. No flame, I've disclaimed! This chapter is slightly racy. Just a warning.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"I love the nightlife….I love to boogie…."

"On the disco round!" Trini joined in Zack's reverie as they danced maniacally inside the small club.

Billy was sitting at the bar, engaged in an intense conversation with the female bartender whom he discovered studied molecular biology during the day. Jason had eavesdropped for a moment, before deciding the conversation was beneath him and headed for the gang's table near the dance floor.

He brought back a new round of drinks as he watched longingly at the slender Asian girl, dancing with his friend.

He wanted to cut in, take over Zack's current position, but he didn't have the nerve. He suspected Trini felt the same way about him, as they'd known one another long before they began their sea travels aboard the Falcon, but neither one had ever said anything.

Jason knew tonight was about having fun, to let loose all the built up tension their daily life handed them. Which meant no consequences, theoretically.

Instead, Jason took his seat at the table and watched Trini from afar, swearing he caught her wink at him seductively a couple of times as her and Zack playfully danced a few feet away.

Tommy was outside, basked in a hazy cloud as he reveled in old habits on the smoker's porch of the tiny club.

He had found Katherine there, like he knew he would, letting a cigarette rest between her slender fingers as she gesticulated while talking.

Tommy smiled at the girl. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. She was always slim, but had gained a bit of weight, adding a more delicious curvature to her already tall physique. Her hair was short now, right at her chin; emphasizing her high cheekbones and exposing her long, swan-like neck.

They had had a fling. An affair that was supposed to last a few days turned into a few weeks, and eventually a few months. Tommy's father had just passed away and the crew had not been fully assembled nor was living everyday on the water. Jason and Trini, Tommy's friends since high school, were there for the entire ordeal.

Katherine had moved to Stone Canyon her senior year of high school, the next town over from Angel Grove; the first town he and his father had managed to settle down in for more than a year.

Tommy, Jason and Trini had ventured to Stone Canyon one evening, and snuck their way inside this tiny bar, underage. The same bar they all currently occupied. Katherine had been there that night with a couple of friends, dancing and drinking and engaging in numerous, illicit activities for a group of eighteen year olds.

Tommy had never been one to actively seek rebellion, but his father's passing had left him with an itch to try something potentially destructive. His mother had passed away when he was just a boy, now leaving him on the verge of his high school graduation, an orphan.

Katherine was wild, and their relationship was doomed from the start. Her acting out because her living parents couldn't care less about her, and Tommy acting out because both his parents were gone. She spotted him immediately upon entering the bar. Pulling him up to dance and alienating both their separate groups they'd arrive with.

Tommy didn't dance, but with this girl, he didn't care. She did most of the work anyway, wriggling and writhing against him, circling him like a lioness ready to attack. He remembered her pulling him out onto the smoker's porch, where she proceeded to awkwardly light a cigarette. She choked, obviously using the tiny prop for show.

Tommy saw it as flattering, this beautiful, blonde goddess trying so hard to impress him. He kissed her. He didn't know why, and he couldn't blame it on any alcohol induced reactions. He did it because he wanted to. Well, that one kiss lead to a few hundred more before the two slipped away unbeknownst and began their four month, complicated tryst.

Tommy had fallen for her, and quickly. The days following their initial encounter had left Jason and Trini skeptical. Noting that Katherine only seemed to want to meet up with Tommy at the bar. He paid them no mind, and obediently rendezvoused with the tall blonde every night after.

They had sex, most of the time completely inebriated and unceremonious jaunts that ended with Tommy leaving soon afterwards.

He began drinking, and took up smoking for the mere ambience he'd created in his mind.

Katherine withdrew, wanting to spend less time with him. He began to cling. Following her on the nights she'd cancelled their "dates" only to find her at the bar, _their bar_, dancing and chatting up random men.

A major argument ensued one night, beginning with Tommy and Katherine yelling and screaming at one another and ending with a brawl between Tommy and a nameless stranger Katherine had been flirting with.

They ended badly. Estranged and regretful, Tommy sank into a long, thankless bout of drunken tirades and foolish boat rides out to the middle of nowhere.

Katherine had broken his heart. A young girl who merely wanted a temporary release from her own, relatively miserable circumstance. Tommy thought he could win her into becoming more than temporary. Loaded, he spared no expense to try and buy Katherine's affections back. But it was too late. She'd moved on, and left him feeling utterly useless and angry.

His beastly demeanor continued for the next few years after that, swearing off women and quick to snap at anyone who questioned anything he chose to do with his life from then on. That is, until _she_ came around.

Tommy broke out of his memories and remembered where he was. In that bar again, with Katherine. The girl who'd broken his heart. He flashed her another smile. They hadn't said a word to one another since he arrived, but it didn't matter. The past, thankfully didn't seem to matter anymore. He didn't feel her scorn any longer.

But what Tommy failed to realize, was that someone else had taken Katherine's place.

The sudden thought of Kimberly was abruptly dismissed when Katherine suddenly approached him.

"Hey stranger," she cooed softly.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. "Hey yourself," he echoed back. Katherine exhaled a thin stream of smoke and licked her lips.

"You wanna drag?" she asked him.

"I quit," he told her dryly.

"Good for you," she giggled, taking in another hit and letting the smoke ghost trail from her nostrils.

"How have you been?" he mustered the courage to ask.

Katherine shrugged, eyeing him up and down. "You've grown up good, Tommy," she said.

Tommy blushed. "So have you."

The blonde smirked and flicked her cigarette to the side before slinking up beside him and gingerly placing her hand on his arm.

"I was just thinking about you the other day," she whispered.

Tommy swallowed hard and feigned a casual manner. "Really?"

Katherine nodded as she traced the outline of his chest with her fingers. "I haven't been back to this bar in forever, you know….since….." she trailed off. Tommy slowly nodded in comprehension.

"But I've been coming back everyday for the past few weeks, hoping you'd be here…"

"How about that," Tommy replied curtly.

"And here you are," she continued, now playing with the hem of his shirt, "I feel like I owe you an apology."

"You don't owe me anything, Kat," he told her softly, feeling his breath shorten the longer she touched him.

Katherine pressed herself closer into him before going on. "Seeing you again…..brings back so many memories," she said.

"Yes," was all he could say. She didn't have the same hold on him she once did, but an attractive woman pressing herself into his body was a hard thing ignore. _A very, very hard thing to ignore._

"You still sail?" she breathed into his ear, her mouth mere inches from his neck.

"The Falcon. I'm a captain," he said with a sudden laugh. Kimberly's earlier comment resonated in his head. The thought of the petite brunette suddenly broke him of Katherine's trance. He had a mission now.

"A captain, eh?" Katherine mused.

"Do you wanna see it?" he asked firmly. He knew he was tempting fate, inviting Katherine onto the boat and eventually into the quarters he shared with Kimberly. But he no longer cared. He would kill two birds with one stone. Use the girl who had broken his heart and make Kimberly sorry she hadn't come out with him that night.

"I'd love to," Katherine answered, sliding a lazy finger down the length of his arm before snatching his hand into her own.

"Great. Let's go," he said more as a command than a reply.

He ignored his crew's skeptical glances as he dragged Katherine out of the bar. They'd find out what transpired anyway, no need to inform them now. Katherine giggled at Tommy's rough treatment, pulling her by the arm as if she was a rag doll.

Katherine eyes widened as they approached the vessel, Tommy still holding onto her hand as she pulled back to take it all in.

"It's so big," she cooed seductively. Tommy smirked, enjoying the implication she was feeding him.

"You would know," he growled back, leading her onto the boat. She stumbled onto the deck, Tommy barely helping her up as he scanned the area for signs of Kimberly.

"So you live on this now?" Katherine asked, sparing a few quick glances before returning her attention back to Tommy.

He nodded carelessly, moving to the doorway and peering down the hall. There was no one in sight. _Shit_, he thought to himself. _She's probably asleep. Not for long._

"What's down there? Is that your room?" Katherine mumbled, hanging a lazy arm around Tommy's neck.

"It's really big, too," he quipped, echoing her previous tease. Katherine smiled as she leaned into him, slamming his body against the doorway as her mouth descended upon his.

Tommy grimaced at first, before surrendering to the kiss. Kat was gone, sloppily kissing him as if her life depended on it. He attempted to manage the embrace, controlling her frantic movements with his slower ones.

And then he gave in. He awkwardly led them down the hallway, trying to look back toward his door without breaking the kiss. Kat's hand were roaming all over his body, clumsily unbuttoning his shirt as they approached his room.

Kimberly stirred for a moment in the bed, hearing a loud thump from outside the room. She blinked a few times, realizing she had fallen asleep reading her romance novel once again before hearing a distinctly female giggle from the hall.

Kimberly sat up and listened for a moment, recognizing Tommy's voice. _But who was the girl?_ Certainly wasn't Trini! Kimberly's eyes widened in horror as she watched the knob start to turn. She scrambled out of bed as quietly as she could and raced for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

_Is he bringing a girl in here?_ She thought to herself with disgust.

"He is unbelievable," she muttered as the door swung open violently. She held her breath and pressed her ear against the door as Katherine and Tommy's incoherent grunts and moans echoed through the room.

Kimberly grimaced as she continued to listen to the couple, panting and sighing as their breathing became heavy and labored.

"Oh! Oh, Tommy…" the blonde's voice rang out, causing Kimberly to roll her eyes.

"More! More! MORE!" the girl cried, slamming her hand against the headboard.

Kimberly shook her head in disbelief, frozen in horror to what was accumulating mere feet from her.

She felt a sudden twitch in her stomach upon hearing Tommy's voice. His whimpers becoming groans suddenly made Kimberly blush from behind the door.

"Hmm, oh, oh, like that? Yeah?" his demanding voice oozed as he steered himself against the woman.

"Yes! YES! Go, go, go! Please….oh…oh….." Katherine's growling mutating into shrieks and yelling.

Kimberly was on the verge of throwing up when suddenly…

"Oh Tommy, Tommy! TOMMY! Go! More! I want…..I want it! Go"

"Yeah? You want that? Oh…oh, oh! Oh Kimberly…"

His moaning continued for a brief second longer as Kimberly's face dropped. _Did he just say my name? Oh my god! Did he just scream for me with another woman? Oh my god!_

Kimberly was on the verge of laughter, or repulsion. She didn't know which. She stifled her giggle to listen to the sound of a hand smacking flesh and then the unmistakable harrumph of Tommy's indignation.

"I said Katherine!"

"You definitely said Kimberly!" Kat's shrill voice sang out.

"They sound the same! You misheard me!" Tommy pleaded.

"I know it's been awhile, Tommy. But I didn't think you'd forget my name!" Katherine's embarrassed rage cried out.

Kimberly listened for a moment longer as the sound of angry footsteps pounded, followed by frantic ones. She remained inside the bathroom still, unsure how she'd escape.

Finally, she peeked into the bedroom, noticing it's vacancy and ran for the door. Nothing. She sighed in relief before making a break for Trini's quarters across the hall. She slipped inside and shut the door carefully behind her. Thanking whomever that Tommy hadn't noticed.

But he did notice. He was coming down the hall just as Trini's door had shut. He knew she'd overheard what happened. How much exactly, he'd have to wait to find out. He shook his head as he slowly crawled back to his room and shut the door, noticing the spot in his bed where Kimberly had been before.

"Great," he sighed to himself. How would that be explained? "I hope she's embarrassed," he told himself, a reminder of his own state than a warning to her.

He shook his head. "If she had just come out with us tonight, none of this would have happened," he rationalized.

He was trying, he thought, to better himself. Though it was a difficult task. He'd been jaded and set in his ways long before Kimberly came into the picture. But she was different somehow and he realized that now. Katherine didn't challenge him, she never did. Katherine wanted someone to fawn over her, but was insulted if you fawned too much.

Kimberly challenged him. Boy did she ever! And she wasn't fussy, despite any arguments he'd tried to make that she was. She was actually quite adaptable and friendly. She accommodated him even when it should have been the other way around.

And she was beautiful. Katherine was a gorgeous creature, but almost too pretty. Katherine worked hard to maintain her appearance, while Kimberly glowed even with sweat and dirt across her face.

"Dirty and sweaty," Tommy chastised himself for letting his thoughts venture there.

Hadn't he learned his lesson? From mere moments ago? He shook his head, berating himself.

"She wouldn't want me," he scolded his own thoughts. "How could she?" he asked.

He opened his door and crossed the hall, determined. He held his hand up to Trini's door and prepared to knock, inches from the frame before the low grumblings of his crew were heard, approaching the stairs.

He retrieved his hand and spun back toward his room, flinging himself into his bed and fiercely closing his eyes; willing the night to be over.

Tommy listened carefully in the dark as the crew's drunken giggles echoed lightly throughout the cabin. He gave a sad smile as Trini and Jason's soft laughter was shared with another voice before the shutting of a door.

The delicate clearing of the throat pinched Tommy's ears, and he sat up in the darkness abruptly.

"Kimberly?" he asked carefully, the sound of her voice upon his lips once more caused him to kick himself mentally.

"Sorry if I woke you," she said timidly, fondling her way through the darkened room back to her spot in the bed. "Trini and Jason looked like the needed some privacy," she giggled knowingly.

Tommy snickered as he felt Kimberly's weight approach her side of the bed.

"Umm…." He began, before Kimberly's hand touched his own.

"Good night," she said simply, relinquishing her hand and pulling the covers up over her before turning her back to him.

He sighed silently, watching her for a moment, longingly. "Good night," he said, "Kimberly."

_**AN: Whoa. Who saw that coming? Please Review! Let me know! Sorry for any Kat fans out there, but this is AU after all. It's not unheard of to make a character behave OOC. It worked for the story. Until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**BEAUTY and the BEAST**_

_**AN: Updating all my stories! Here's hoping you're all still reading! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The Falcon set sail slowly that morning, and behind usual schedule. Billy took the helm, as he was one of the only crew members who hadn't been hung over. Kimberly too, offered to run the galley that morning, seeing as Trini was unusually quiet and slow to rise.

The general silence was palpable amidst the gang. Even Zack, who normally could shake off any malaise, just didn't have the strength.

"We're not docking in a long, long time," Zack said with a shake of his head. Kimberly giggled and poured more coffee.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Kimberly asked as Jason, Trini and Zack all spun their heads in a bizarre half nod, half shake.

Kimberly smirked as she headed back to the kitchen to resume plating their breakfast.

"Thanks for doing this, Kim," Trini told her as Kim reentered.

"I'm happy to help," Kim said, handing off a plate to each of the gang before reaching for the bell to call down Billy and…._anyone else that might like to join them._

"Breakfast is served! Come and get it!"

"Tommy left early huh?" Zack commented, receiving a stern look from Jason.

"Um, Kim, you were in our room, right? Last night?" Jason asked.

Kimberly nodded, setting her own plate down before taking her seat.

"Then you went back?" He added.

"Jason, what are you trying to ask me?" Kimberly narrowed her gaze, knowing full well what Jason was implying.

"I just wanted to apologize if we woke you when we all returned," Jason said casually.

"I was already up when Tommy got back," Kimberly admitted slyly as Jason's eyes widened in horror.

"I was in the bathroom and I heard him heading down the hall," Kimberly continued, feigning innocence.

"Oh…okay," Jason stuttered, unsure what to ask next without incriminating his friend further.

Billy and Tommy entered the galley, Billy giving Tommy a consoling pat on the back as he cheerily took his seat at the table.

Tommy, on the other hand, caught one glimpse of Kimberly and nearly spun around to leave. Reasoning suspicion, he smiled bashfully and took his seat, grateful for the coffee to distract him for a moment.

Kimberly rose from her place and headed to retrieve the remaining plates for the two latecomers.

Tommy stood and turned to follow, receiving a curious look from the crew. "I'm just going to….see if she needs any…help," He told them cryptically before spinning around abruptly and holding his head as he entered the kitchen.

"Do you think Kim saw him and Katherine?" Trini asked with a groan.

"Yep," Jason said pathetically.

"Umm…" Tommy started before Kimberly turned around and nearly dropped the food.

"Oh! Tom--I mean, hello," She stuttered, dropping her head to look at the dishes in her hands.

"I would like to speak to you after breakfast," he said. "About something that happened last night," he added.

Kimberly nodded politely, trying to disguise her knowledge, "Sure," she told him.

"Thank you for this," he said as she handed off his plate before they both reentered the galley, the crew's eyes straining to not focus on the two of them.

"Here you are, Billy," she said, placing his dish before him. "I see you're the not the only one who didn't have fun last night," she said with a laugh. "I don't feel so left out!"

"I had fun," Billy corrected her as she took her seat once again, "Just not as much as these four," he addressed the group, indicating Jason, Trini, Zack and Tommy

"I hadn't been to that place since high school," Jason said with a shake of his head.

"You guys went there in high school?" Kimberly asked amazedly.

"Yeah, we were rowdy," Zack chimed in as enthusiastically as he could.

Trini and Zack offered to clean up after the breakfast crew has dispersed and began the rest of their daily duties.

Billy continued to helms while Jason navigated. Tommy retreated to his cabin, re-plotting their course to make up for the time they lost from docking in Stone Canyon.

There was a soft knock on the door as Tommy looked up and answered.

"You wanted to see me?" Kimberly asked quietly.

Tommy's face dropped in embarrassment, "Yes. I did," he quickly recovered, "I did something…irresponsible last night."

Kimberly's nose twitched, trying desperately not to laugh at the horrifying confession Tommy was about to make.

"Okay," Kimberly nodded slowly, moving over to the bed and taking a seat beside him.

"I…..shouldn't have let you stay on the boat by yourself last night," he continued, "After everything that has happened, I should have ordered you to accompany us."

Kimberly's face contorted into a bewildered gaze. This was not exactly what she thought she was about to hear. But how could she imagine Tommy admitting what he'd done? It was horrifying for the both of them and the implications were even greater.

"Oh. Ordered me to accompany you? Ay, yi, captain. Next time, I will," she said solemnly, shaking her head in disbelief as she rose from the bed and started for the door.

Tommy quickly recanted and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"NO! I didn't mean, order you. I mean…." He started to say, releasing her hand and scratching the back of his head nervously.

Kimberly had the sudden urge to giggle, which she did. To see the captain, the frightening, reclusive, demanding captain turn to mush when trying to explain himself to her, made her smile. She didn't know why exactly, but in that moment, he seemed almost boyish and pathetic.

"What?" He asked immediately, his anxious face turning to a scowl. "Don't laugh at me!"

This made Kimberly giggle even harder. Knowing what she knew had occurred and he not being able to admit it, instead, drudging up feeble excuses and then admonishing himself was all too delicious for words. So she laughed, and laughed and laughed.

"Get out!" He turned suddenly, slumping back to his former position in front of his maps.

Kimberly stifled her laughter for a moment, uneasy by his sudden outburst. She bit her lip and moved back toward him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you," she told him sincerely. Tommy raised his eyebrow and huffed, continuing to ignore her apology.

She felt as though she had nothing to lose. "I heard you," she said.

Tommy's eyes widened as his head shot up to face her. He said nothing for the longest time but simply nodded and returned to his maps. Kimberly tucked a stray hair behind her ear before sitting down beside him once again.

"Captain, please. It's okay," she explained. Tommy refused to look at her, until she finally grabbed his maps and tossed them aside. He snapped his head up and glared at her.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" Tommy seethed.

"Me throwing your maps?" Kimberly feigned innocently.

Tommy rolled his eyes and reached for the maps behind her. Kimberly bending backwards while sitting reached for them too, grabbing them first.

Tommy's face went into shock. "How'd you do that?"

"I used to be a gymnast. That's not the point."

His expression fell into an unconscious smirk before shaking away his thoughts. "Of course I don't mean the maps," he countered, referring back to the subject at hand.

"I know you don't. And I know it was embarrassing," Kimberly nodded patiently.

"No you don't! I mean, maybe you do…..seeing as it was your name…..I mean, it was your fault that any of that happened in the first place!" He ranted.

"_My fault_? How is you screaming my name while with another woman, my fault?"

"If you had just come out with us…if I had _made _you come out with us…..I wouldn't have had to amuse myself with Katherine!"

Kimberly crossed her arms to her chest at this point, considering the captain's ridiculous rationale.

"Surely you're not suggesting that you would have amused yourself with me?"

Tommy, who had begun pacing by now, stopped and faced her. "Of course that's what I'm suggesting!"

Kimberly furrowed her brow at this, unsure what to make of the captain's words.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come with you guys. It sounds like I missed out on all the fun. And I'm sorry if I somehow caused a riff between you and your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. I barely know her. I…..we dated…..before…..I barely knew her then and I barely know her now," Tommy exclaimed, his voice slightly cracking at his first genuine confession to Kimberly.

Kimberly was silent, taken aback by Tommy's sudden abandon. She was uncomfortable, nervous at what their recent interactions were building up to.

"The truth is," Tommy started to say. Kimberly felt a know rise in her throat, "The truth is, I've grown to enjoy your company on the boat. I mean….everyone has," he quickly recovered.

Kimberly smiled slightly, watching intently as his face was pained to find his words. "I had hoped you would come out with us so I could….show you off," he stammered, avoiding her gaze as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

Kimberly bit her lip anxiously, over and over. "I'm not a trophy," she told him calmly.

Tommy nodded, acknowledging the ridiculousness of his logic. "But I'm flattered. And I think the past few months have been lovely. We've both come a long way from that first day. I've grown to enjoy your company too. Despite not understanding it all the time," she finished.

"I'm sorry for having said what I said," he began again, "Uh, _to you_….before we docked and of course…..what I said…._to Katherine_."

Kimberly's face blushed slightly before she nodded and stood up to leave. "This was bizarre."

Tommy laughed in spite of himself and nodded as he watched her move toward the door.

"Let's just forget the whole thing," she told him, holding out her hand.

Tommy caught her eyes and smiled, extending his hand as well. "Friends?"

Kimberly tilted her free hand to suggest the possibility, "We're trying," she finished, shaking his hand in a silent oath to try again.

"I'm going to get back to work."

Tommy nodded as he watched her leave the cabin and sank back onto his bed, kicking himself at the strange turnaround these past few months had provided. He had to talk to Jason. No, he had to wait. He had to let things play out, see if he and Kimberly could actually maintain a civilized relationship aboard the vessel. Then he'd talk to Jason. And perhaps Trini, too. On second thought, he'd need the whole crew's advice on this one. What he was planning required all the help he could get.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beauty and the Beast **_

_**AN: Two updates back to back?? Thank you so much for your incredible reviews! I literally started to cry reading the absolutely wonderful and positive feedback. I can't thank you enough. Please, Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Several more weeks had passed, with the Falcon dropping anchor a few times in the middle of nowhere to alleviate the normal stresses of their lifestyle.

The crew swam and teased one another in the water, did laundry and even went fishing on occasion, just to bulk up on their food supply.

Trini and Jason had admitted to no one else their affection for each other, not that anyone needed to be told. But their companionship aboard the Falcon in the past few weeks had strengthened to an enviable height.

An enviable height that Tommy had found himself wrestling with. He liked Kimberly, she was mouthy and bossy but smart and charming and funny…..and beautiful.

In fact, their self proclaimed renewal had become so strong, that the remaining crew now barely noticed. It was as if they had always gotten along and life aboard the ship continued at its normal pace.

Though of course, the others snuck plenty of moments to watch and revel in whatever was now fully blossoming between the girl and their captain. No one ever dared to offer their advice until Tommy approached them, of which they knew he would…eventually.

No matter how well he and Kimberly were getting along, the captain simply wasn't adept at these things. He was far too proud to admit anything and far too jaded to recognize anything.

It was one morning, however, that caught Billy's attention vividly. Kimberly was coming up from the mess hall after having helped Trini clear the table. Her hair was in her face, and the borrowed clothes from Trini were now visibly worn in, despite having had just washed them a week before.

Zack, Jason and he were on deck, steering and fixing a snag in the hull that had kept the boat at a tilt recently. Kimberly had begun filling up a rather substantial bucket of water to wash the boards, when Tommy appeared from the cabins.

It was at that moment that Zack and managed to calibrate the boat, sending the vessel in the other direction. Jason turned the wheel abruptly to counter the weight as Billy and Zack began to stumble. Tommy lost his footing but braced himself against the sail post as Kimberly's petite frame flipped backwards against the railing, the weight of the bucket in her hand sending her into the water. Tommy was the first to call out for her, racing to the edge of the bobbing watercraft.

Billy joined him, leaving Zack and Jason frantically trying to resurrect the boat's equilibrium so that they could join in helping. Trini came stumbling up from the mess hall, wondering if the driver was drunk before seeing Tommy dive off the side of the boat.

Trini screamed, not having seen Kimberly fall in moments before.

"Tommy!" Trini shouted before Billy grabbed her by the arm.

"Kimberly fell in," Billy explained. But this did nothing to console the young woman. Billy recanted and added, "Its okay, Trini! Tommy's got her."

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted over the water, seeing her desperately trying to catch her breath before clutching the upside-down bucket as a buoy.

"I'm here!" She gasped, choking on a load of salt water she had inadvertently swallowed.

"Grab on," he instructed, paddling up beside her and feeling her hitch onto his back.

Back at the boat, Billy and Trini immediately went about feeding the rope ladder down to them, as Tommy guided Kimberly's body onto the cords and followed her closely. Once they were both aboard the boat, Kimberly collapsed to the floor, still needing a chance to find her voice again.

Tommy quickly knelt beside her, gently patting her back to keep her from choking. Kimberly swatted him away as a matter of principle, coughing and holding her throat in agony. Tommy would hear none of it. He grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to face him, grabbing her face and examining it like a map. Making sure she wasn't turning blue or going into a hypothermic shock.

"I'm fine," Kimberly croaked out, receiving a laugh from Zack who had finally corrected the lean and was now joining the group.

"Boat's fixed. Are you okay, chickadee?" Zack asked Kim.

Kimberly nodded weakly before coughing one last time and cleared her throat. Her eyes, bloodshot and swollen. "Thanks a lot, Zack," she attempted to snap.

Zack smiled, knowing her sass was a sign of recovery. "She's gonna be okay," he laughed.

"Just a little shocked, yes?" Billy concurred, squatting down to hand her a towel as Trini handed off a cup of coffee.

"I had to reheat it on the stove, but this should warm you back up," she told her as Billy placed Kimberly's frigid hands around the mug.

"Drink that slowly, okay?" Billy instructed.

"Thank you," Tommy spoke for her, still knelt by her side as Kimberly tested the warm liquid and sighed longingly.

Tommy adjusted the towel around her shoulders and rubbed vigorously.

"You okay? You warming up again?" he asked seriously.

"I'm not a puppy," Kimberly joked, much to Tommy's chagrin.

"You scared me—I mean, be careful next time, would ya?" he recovered.

Kimberly managed a small smile, "Thank you….._again_, for saving my life," she said with a cringe, "I've really got that damsel in distress thing down, don't I?"

Tommy had to laugh a little, it was true. Though he'd never agree with her to her face, but she was somewhat helpless when it came to these situations. Not that he held it against her. He liked being the one who had saved her twice. In fact, he'd like to do it more often.

"Well, the first time was a freebie. Now you owe me," he joked.

"Name it," she said half heartedly, sipping more of the coffee and letting its warmth overtake her.

"Have dinner with me," he dared to say, his heart dropping to the floor. He couldn't believe he'd just asked her that. So….boldly, so confidently.

Kimberly's eyes widened in surprise. She was only half kidding, and even he had taken her up on her offer, she certainly didn't expect _dinner._

"Umm," she began, biting her lip as she tended to do when she was nervous, a habit Tommy had picked up on and had grown to adore.

"Okay," she said hesitantly as Tommy's face widened in delight.

"A real, honest to goodness meal," he added, beginning to stand as he reached for he hand.

Kimberly graciously took it and stood up as well, catching the lump in her throat.

"Okay," she agreed nervously once more, "Umm, when?" she dared to ask.

"Tonight?" he asked hopefully. He knew it was sudden, and she seemed nervous about the whole ordeal but, he really wanted to spend some time alone with her sooner rather than later.

"Okay," she sighed, mentally kicking herself for only being able to utter that single word.

"Seven. That should give you enough time," Tommy finished with an uncharacteristic flourish before grinning his way back inside the cabin.

Kimberly had been instructed by Jason to rest after the overboard fiasco, and did as much. But her slightly troubled nap slumber was broken by the sound of the crew dashing back and forth against the floorboards.

Kimberly emerged from the cabin to see the boat had docked. Crystal Harbor, wherever that was, was where they were.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked, immediately concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Jason finished tightening the grip of the anchor's cord before responding. "Oh good, you're up. Trini's looking for you."

"Why? Is she okay? Why're we stopping?"

"We need….supplies," Jason said suspiciously, of which Kimberly saw straight through.

"Uh huh," she nodded carefully, narrowing her stare at the boy in red.

"Trini and you have been asked to go get them," Jason added.

"What time is it?" Kimberly asked, remembering her date with the captain. _Her date?_ Well, for lack of a better term…..her……_dinner obligations_ with the captain.

"It's about three," Jason told her, heading off to finish docking. Zack and Billy rushed past her, briefly smiling before Trini arrived, arm at the ready to escort her.

"Looks like it's just us girls," Trini said with a smile.

Kimberly giggled before linking arms with the other woman and proceeded to dismount off the ship.

"Are they gone?" Tommy asked once he saw Jason waving.

"You're clear, captain," Billy informed him.

Tommy stepped onto the deck and sighed heavily, staring out onto land as he watched the two female figures shrink in the distance.

"So….I need…..your advice," Tommy mumbled as the three crew men shared a knowing look.

As they approached the small town, Kimberly couldn't help but sneak a look back at the boat, suddenly remembering how her life had even come to this.

"So what are we getting?" Kimberly asked once they reached the city center.

"Anything we want," Trini said with a huge grin, flashing a credit card.

"What is that?" Kimberly gawked.

"See, this here is what you call a credit card, Kimberly. It's made of plastic and allows you to buy a whole mess of stuff without—"

"I know what it is, Trini! I mean, how….where?" Kimberly stammered, why on earth did they need a credit card for basic supplies?

"It's Tommy's. He gave it to me in exchange for cooking your meal tonight," Trini said simply.

"Oh. So….the whole crew knows about this…dinner, huh?" Kimberly asked nervously.

"Kim, there's only six of us. We were bound to find out anyway. Besides, Tommy can't cook. What else was he gonna do?"

Kimberly laughed and shook her head in amusement. "So where to first?"

"Here!" Trini said proudly, gesturing grandly to the storefront before them.

"But…" Kimberly said with a gasp. "This is a dress shop."

"I look like a wet dog," Tommy said with a furrowed brow as he stared at himself in front of the mirror.

Billy chuckled as Zack began rummaging through a drawer. "Yeah, right now you do. But just wait till the Zack man lends his magic touch!"

"This is normal, right?" Tommy asked nervously. He hadn't bothered to worry about his appearance in a long time, not seeing the point. But his crewmates had ever so fondly informed him that his appearance could definitely use some work.

Billy pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose before placing a gentle hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"The gentler sex has a refined palette, and they're culturally honed to develop their aptitude in discerning the credentials of a potential life mate by his visage."

Had Zack and Tommy's eyes bugged out of their head more, they would have fallen out.

"Why did I send Trini away?" Tommy asked pathetically.

"Allow me," Zack said as he began untangling the captain's long locks with a comb.

"Ow," Tommy grumbled before Zack continued.

"If you want to get the girl, you gotta look smooth, baby," Zack said with a wink, dragging the tiny, plastic instrument through Tommy's hair once more.

"OW!"

"Well, dude, you got some serious hair, here," Zack defended. "It's as long as Kimberly's."

"Don't cut it!" Tommy pleaded. True, he didn't really care about his appearance, and as potentially shameful as this was to admit, he liked his hair long. It made him feel powerful.

"Well, then I got to brush it out and get it looking good," Zack reasoned.

"Please just tell me when it's over," Tommy said with a whimper, closing his eyes as Zack continued on his hair.

"Kimberly, look at this one!" Trini said with a sigh, holding up a bouncy, blue cocktail dress.

Kimberly shook her head vehemently and continued scanning the shop. She couldn't believe she was doing this, using Tommy's credit card with Trini when they should be buying food.

"I feel weird about this," Kimberly said, lazily picking at the dresses hung on the rack.

"Why?" Trini asked as she sprinted toward another tower of fabric.

"How are we going to explain to Tommy where the dresses came from? I mean, he's going to find out!"

Realization hit Trini like a ton of bricks. Either Kimberly was skilled at feigning innocence, or the girl really didn't know what was happening. She suspected the latter.

"Kim, Tommy instructed me to take you here," she told the girl simply.

Kimberly's face dropped. "What? Why?"

"He said he still felt terrible about throwing all your stuff overboard and wanted you to feel more at home. He thought if you could replenish your supplies then you'd…you know….be grateful, or whatever."

Kimberly snickered. "I thought we'd already moved past that," she said wryly to Trini.

"Is the captain trying to seduce me?" she asked boldly.

Trini stopped dead in tracks, knowing full well the truth to that question.

"Do you want him to?" Trini threw back at her. Kimberly was caught off guard and immediately changed the subject.

"I think I see a dress I like," Kimberly said quickly, dashing over to a lonely clothing rack away from Trini.

Trini smiled wickedly as she followed the small brunette across the store.

"Wow. My hair looks….good," Tommy said, impressed. "And clean!" he added.

Billy laughed as Zack started fishing for more instruments inside the drawer.

"Now we gotta trim that beard, grizzly."

"What?!" Tommy asked in horror.

"I did not just spend an hour and a half washing another man's hair for you to walk outta here with that thing still attached to your face."

"But I," Tommy began to protest.

"It could stand to be cleaned up a bit," Billy agreed with a shrug.

"Just a trim," Tommy warned.

"I heard you, I heard you," Zack said dismissively, smiling when he found the object he'd been searching for.

"Why do you need scissors?" Tommy asked fearfully.

"Have you seen your face, man? This is the only way we're gonna get that shrub down to size."

"I can't watch this," Tommy cringed as he closed his eyes once again before the metal blades opened and touch the first hair.

"You should wear the pink one," Trini suggested as she watched Kimberly through the mirror.

The next stop was a small maquillage and coiffeur l'atelier. It looked expensive, and smelled delicious, which signified perfection in Trini's mind.

After much protesting, Kimberly finally gave in and let the older woman make her over.

She had already been shampooed, and conditioned. Now while her hair set, the woman was beginning to attack her face with an arsenal of brushes and tubes and dishes of make up.

"Votre robe est rose alors, oui?" the woman asked Kimberly as the girl rolled her eyes. If the woman understood them in English, why she bothered speaking in French was beyond her.

Kimberly shot the woman a sickeningly sweet glare at nodded.

"Oui, ma robe est rose. Et si vous pouvez me comprendre dans l'anglais, ne condescendez pas envers moi dans le français."

The woman's fleshy cheeks turned red, embarrassed.

"Je comprends. Mes apologies." The woman said without thinking before shaking her head and clutching her chest apologetically.

"I mean to say, so sorry mademoiselle."

"Now, my dress is a dark pink, so I think I'd like my make up to enhance that."

"Yes, mademoiselle."

"Merci," Kimberly said with a smirk as Trini bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Tommy! Would you come back here please? We can fix it!" Zack pleaded as the captain hid behind the bathroom door.

"Tommy it was an accident!" Billy added.

"You're a madman! I'm never letting you near me again! Why did I send Trini away?" Tommy cried from inside the bathroom.

"Good news, boys!" Jason beamed as he entered the room, carrying a garment bag. "What the hell is going on? Where's Tommy?"

"Jason? Is that you?" Tommy called out from hiding. "Zack mutilated my face!"

Zack scoffed and threw his hand up in defeat as Billy sighed and gave Jason a concerned look.

"Zack started to trim Tommy's beard," Billy explained.

"Yeah, and then Oh Captain, My Captain got all jumpy and moved!" Zack sighed as he slumped against the counter.

Jason set the garment bag gently on the bed. "So, what? It's too short or something?"

"If you call a giant bald spot on the side of face, TOO SHORT!" Tommy yelled.

Jason snickered as he crossed the room to the bathroom. "Tommy, get out here, let me see this." He instructed, rapping lightly on the door.

"NO! Just forget it. Let's just forget the whole plan," Tommy huffed.

"It can't be that bad!" Jason soothed.

Zack stood up and tossed the scissors onto the counter. "It isn't that bad! He's acting like a giant puss—"

Jason nudged Zack in the chest as Tommy came storming out of the bathroom.

"Well that did it," Billy said to himself as he took a seat next to the garment bag on the bed.

"What did you call me?" Tommy fumed as Jason finally got a good look at the damage done.

"Well it's true," Zack said finally, crossing his arms. Jason wedged his fist into his mouth, fighting his urge to laugh at Tommy's predicament. No, the cut wasn't too short. In fact, not much had been trimmed; save for an obvious patch that had been hacked off unevenly on the side. It was obvious but not unfixable.

"There's only one thing left to do," Jason said solemnly. Zack rolled his eyes as Tommy pleaded with his friend to reveal a solution.

"Shave it all off."

"WHAT?" Tommy shrieked.

"Zack cut in too close and there's no way to make it even," Jason reasoned.

"NO WAY!" Tommy shook his head.

"I tried to tell him that earlier," Zack said with a sigh.

"Listen, bro. There's a solution. And as your first mate, I am directing you to the best possible discourse."

"But…I haven't shaved in years! I don't even remember what I look like without it!" Tommy said as he looked at himself in the mirror. The tiny patch missing, glaring back at him.

"Your suit's on the bed. It's almost six. Billy and I have to finish Trini's meal. Zack, make me proud. Tommy…..Captain, trust me. Shave it."

Tommy stood speechless as Billy and Jason crossed and shut the door behind them.

"You gonna trust me this time?" Zack asked after a moment of tense silence.

Tommy rubbed his face before slumping back into the chair. "Make it quick."

Kimberly stepped out slowly for the reveal. Trini's eyes practically burst into tears at the sight of her.

"You look…..amazing!" Trini gushed.

Kimberly swatted her playfully before turning to regard herself in the mirror.

"I look a little ridiculous. I mean, it's just dinner, right?" She asked, more to herself.

Trini's mouth twitched as she came up behind Kimberly as watched with her through the glass.

"The captain, " Trini started before correcting herself. "_Tommy,_ cares about you. You know that, right?"

Kimberly smiled. "Yes, Trini, I know. I care about him too, now. I think we've both grown up a lot these past few months. He's my friend. You're all my friends."

Trini nodded and smiled sadly before glancing at her watch. "Oh, Kim. We better get going. You look great!"

"Thanks," Kimberly said with a laugh. She still thought it strange to get this dressed up for what was seemingly a just a dinner. Granted, she knew that even though she'd be ostensibly alone with Tommy and all the clandestine efforts of the crew were meant to be respectful, she couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into. If she was prepared for any of this. Prepared for what all of this meant.

"Not bad, my friend. Not bad at all," Zack said with pride as he spun Tommy around to show him his newly refurbished look.

Tommy stared back at his reflection with angst. He had, in a way, been hiding behind his mangled appearance. No one could hurt him if they couldn't gauge his reaction to anything. And after many sad and lonely years….Tommy decided his beastly exterior was better than an exposed but potentially injured one.

It was stupid, really. A man to become so consumed by things he really had no control over. He couldn't have saved his father's life, nor could he have made Katherine or any woman love him. It didn't matter whether he looked regal or unkempt, it was him that needed to change, to grow.

And with the strides he'd made in the past few months, he'd felt he had changed, grown.

And he had Kimberly to thank. He felt something for her. Something his crew had seemingly recognized all along. He smiled briefly at the thought before gazing into the mirror once more. He felt weird admitting this to himself, for as arrogant as he was sure he'd come across many times, he was never a man to fancy himself attractive.

But as he stared at himself, he had to concede. He actually looked presentable.

He stood up as Zack patted him on the shoulder and made his exit. "I'll let you finish," Zack told him with a smile. "Use that cologne I brought over."

Tommy snickered as he began getting dressed. Straightening his tie and brushing his jacket sleeves a few times he cleared his throat before reaching for the tiny bottle left on the counter. He shook his head bemusedly before tipping it back and knocking a couple of dots onto his neck.

"Great. Now I smell like Zack," he mumbled as he gave himself a final once over and took a deep breath before shutting the light and heading upstairs to the deck.

_**AN: OH! I know, I know. That wasn't a fair way to end this chapter. Find out all the details of the dinner next time! Catch ya on the flipside!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**AN: There's no Angela Lansbury singing in this chapter, but I'm sure you'll still be pleased. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

As Trini escorted Kimberly back onto the boat, Jason, Zack and Billy were all standing in front of the cabin.

"Hello boys," Trini said as she presented Kimberly. The men's faces dropped as they looked at her. Whistles and cat-calls abound.

Kimberly blushed and dismissed their fawning with a wave. Zack was the first to approach with kiss on her hand.

"Damn girl, you look fine," he said as Billy and Jason also approached her. Billy shook her hand as Jason gave her a light hug.

"You look very aesthetically pleasing," Billy said as only he would.

"You look nice," Jason added simply. To which Kimberly smiled and bit her lip. She did feel beautiful, though she was obviously set up for something grander than she'd anticipated. And the whole crew knew what.

"Now, may we present your guest for this evening," Zack said with a flourish as he opened the cabin door.

The crew stood back as Tommy slowly emerged from the cabin and onto the deck.

There, Kimberly and Tommy locked eyes and said nothing. Each far too dumbfounded to find any words.

Kimberly's calf-length dress spilled from her shoulders in a gauzy, shimmery fuchsia. Her legs adorned with simple ribbons winding down the length of her legs and ending with a delicate heel. Her hair was down, illuminating her tan face, which was also spectacular. Her eyes had been made up with a glittery shadow, smoky but iridescent.

She had little make up, otherwise, which seemed to please Tommy just fine. She glowed before him, like a mirage. She didn't even seem real.

And to her, Tommy was virtually unrecognizable. He was wearing a suit that fight him like a glove, showing off his athletic and muscular body. His long, chocolate hair had been slicked back and placed in a secure, low ponytail. And his face; his beard was gone. Kimberly's mouth stood agape when she saw just how gorgeous this man really was. His strong, square jaw; his full cupid's bow lips, his powerful brow that held place for two piercing brown eyes, as dark as his hair. His high cheekbones and bronzed skin made him look like a warrior.

"We'll see ourselves out," Trini whispered as her and the boys crept off the vessel and back toward the town.

Kimberly and Tommy remained motionless for a moment longer, before realizing they were alone. Tommy braved the first move and smiled.

"Hi," was all he managed.

Kimberly blushed and bit her lip. "Hi."

"Thank you for coming to dinner," he said nervously.

"Thank you for inviting me. I've totally been set up, haven't I?" she asked with a giggle.

Tommy's face fell briefly before realizing Kim didn't seem angry. He too, smiled and offered her his arm.

"Dinner's right this way," he said softly as he led them down into the mess hall.

Kimberly's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the transformed room; everything had been cleared away save for a solitary table in the center.

Two candles on each side lit the small display, with their food waiting patiently upon the plates. Tommy escorted Kim to the table before pulling her chair out for her and then taking his place.

A carafe of wine sat on Tommy's side and he stood up for a moment to offer her some. She coyly nodded and handed him her glass.

"This is beautiful. You really meant _dinner_," she joked to calm her nerves.

"I really wanted to do something nice for you."

Kimberly felt like crying. She didn't expect all of this, nor did she think it necessary.

"Captain, we've already made our apologies," she began before Tommy cut her off.

"Call me Tommy, please."

Kimberly swallowed hard before nodding and gave him a nervous smile.

"I still don't understand why you went to all this trouble," she said slowly as they both began eating tentatively.

Whether she was baiting him, he knew not. Nor could he simply dismiss it by focusing on his meal. The food, as delicious as it was, was nowhere as enticing as Kimberly was right now.

"You like it here, don't you?" Tommy asked after a moment.

Kimberly looked up, startled by the question. She finished chewing and smiled with a nod.

"Yes. It's been…_different._ But I've grown to like it," she told him truthfully.

"Well, whatever you need, I'll make you have it," he said with a pointed nod.

"Oh, thank you. But I don't need anything more than you've already given," she said hastily.

"I insist. I acted like a tyrant when you first arrived and I can't apologize enough for my behavior. Please, it's no trouble. Money's no object so, anything you need…or want," he assured her.

"Tommy," she said slowly, his name grazing her lips made him jump inside.

"I want to show you something," he interjected.

"Okay," she said as he stood up and ushered her from her seat. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said with a smile as he led them back onto the deck and down the cabin hall.

Kimberly felt her heart beating faster, her palms beginning to sweat. Where were they going? Why was he doing all of this?

"What are you doing?" She voice aloud as Tommy stopped in front of the wall and bent down to pull up the carpet.

"Trust me," he said. Kimberly fought the urge to roll her eyes as Tommy revealed a small hatch and pried the opening.

"What is that?" She gasped.

"Follow me," he said coolly, offering his hand once he descended the ladder some.

He carefully guided her by the arm as she slowly made her way down the steep steps until she found the floor. They were underneath the boat, she assumed. The entire span of the Falcon had an entire underground level. True, the overhead was low, though it didn't pose as much of a problem for her as it did Tommy.

"Are you ready?" He baited.

"Yes! What is it?" Kimberly asked, becoming intrigued.

Tommy pulled the chain, illuminating the long room. It was a library. Filled with books and knickknacks and trinkets from all over the world. Some of the items looked brand new while others looked liked they hadn't seen the light of day in at least ten years.

"What is this place?" Kimberly asked wide eyed.

"Do you like it?" Tommy asked her anxiously as she watched the small woman gaze around the room.

"It's amazing! Where did all this come from? How long has it been here? Is all of this yours? Does the crew know about this room?"

Tommy laughed at her cascade of questions. "My dad built this room when he contracted the boat, about twenty years ago. Long before the Falcon was ever mine. All the junk is my dad's and a bit of my stuff too. Only Jason knows about it," he explained.

Kimberly shook her head in disbelief before finding a small novella on one of the shelves and dusting it off, "Fairy Tales and Other Enchanting Tales," she read aloud.

"That was my mother's. All the books were," Tommy added, coming up beside her and taking the book lovingly from her hands.

He stopped a moment and stared at the book, the brittle paper cracked as he fanned the pages with his thumb.

Kimberly watched him as he stood there. For the first time, Kimberly saw him pensive without anger. She saw him soften. He was beautiful to look at. He had always been, she supposed, despite his intolerable temper. But the rage had subsided and coupled with his now unmasked outward appearance, she finally saw a man she admired.

"What happened to your mother?" Kimberly asked him finally. Tommy continued to bow his head and stare at the book before he answered.

"My father happened to her," he said cryptically. Kimberly furrowed her brow as he continued. "I think they genuinely loved one another at some point, I really do. But dad had this crazy notion he could be a pirate, or something. My mother thought it was wild but only until he started sailing out for days without a word, coming back absolutely wrecked and broke. My mom couldn't handle it anymore so she threatened to leave him unless he put this crazy lifestyle aside. But he didn't. He didn't want to, which was the hard part. She was asking him to choose her over something he loved to do. But what he loved to do was hurting my mom. So she left him. He stopped sailing for a time after that, but she wouldn't see him. She was too afraid he'd run off again. And she was right. He took off one day and took me with him. I was only five and didn't have a clue. My mom died alone, scared and heart broken."

Kimberly blinked a few times, not realizing she had even begun to cry until Tommy stopped talking. She without thinking rested her hand on his arm and squeezed.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy," she whispered.

He looked up as he felt her hand touch him and stared back at her with tears in his own eyes, refusing to let them fall.

"I want you to have this," he told her softly, handing her the book.

Kimberly smiled at him, "Your mother's book? Thank you," she breathed as she took the book into her hands once more.

"No, I want you to have all of them," he corrected as Kimberly's head shot up in dismay.

"What?"

"The books, all of them they're yours if you want them. You must have read that one trashy romance novel a hundred times by now, I've seen it with your stuff since you got here. And I know that you had some books in the trunk I threw overboard. Probably even irreplaceable ones. And I'm sorry if that's the case. But please, take these as an apology? It would mean the world to me if you had them."

"But Tommy, your mother's entire—"

"You'll take better care of them than I ever did. Please?"

Kimberly bit her lip and rushed toward him, throwing her arms around him in a tight and unexpected embrace.

Tommy closed his eyes as he hugged her back, inhaling her scent and dying a little at the warmth her body provided, pressed against his own.

Kimberly laughed joyfully at the amazing gesture as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She finally felt safe, his strong arms around her waist.

The two stood there for an awkward moment as Kimberly pulled away from the hug, just staring at the other. Tommy felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow it away.

Kimberly's glee faded into anxiety once again as broke their gaze. "We should head back up. Don't want the crew accidentally finding your buried treasure!" She joked nervously before carefully climbing back up the ladder.

Tommy stood there for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Had he scared her with his gift? Was this all too much, too suddenly? Had he revealed too much about himself?

He sighed as he followed after her, closing the hatch beneath him and flipping back the carpet once again.

Back upstairs, and out on the deck, Kimberly stood by the railing, looking out toward Crystal Harbor. She missed land, as funny as that statement was. She missed the comforts of a real home and real technology and a real life.

She was also afraid. Afraid of what tonight was building up to. She didn't want to think about it. She never thought she'd get along with Tommy, let alone actually start to like him.

She shivered at the cold, or maybe her thoughts. Whatever it was, Tommy caught the reaction as he came up from behind and set his jacket over her shoulders.

Kim flinched at first, surprised by the sudden fabric touching her skin. She turned to the side and gave Tommy a smile before clutching the jacket tighter.

"Thank you for tonight," she said quietly as she continued to stare at the beach.

"Thank you," he returned, staring out at the town as well.

"Have _you_ ever thought about giving up this life?" She asked him.

Tommy narrowed his gaze as he thought about her question. It was fair to ask, given what he'd seen his parents endure.

"I've thought about it," he replied simply.

Kimberly nodded, "Would you, ever?" She asked again.

Tommy exhaled slowly as they continued to avoid each other's eyes, speaking in cryptic sentences.

"I have no reason to," he told her.

"Would you give it up for the woman you loved?" She dared to ask, fighting the urge to look at him as she spoke.

Tommy too, dismissed his want to look into her eyes and tell her anything she wanted to hear. Instead, stoic as he remained facing forward, he answered.

"If the woman I loved couldn't accept that this is my life, she wouldn't be the woman I loved."

Kimberly bit her lip and closed her eyes, trapping the tears behind her lids that threatened to fall.

"I think I see Trini and the boys," she said, breaking the silence. "Thank you again, for everything." She said sweetly, handing him back his jacket.

He gave her a sad smile as he tossed the jacket over his arm. "You're welcome," he replied differently this time.

Kimberly noticed and cleared her throat nervously. "So, when do we set sail tomorrow?"

Tommy began loosening his tie, "Not until the afternoon. The crew will probably need a few extra hours," he said quietly.

"Oh…well then, good night," she said, trying to muster a smile in return from him.

He denied her another smile but nodded his head and simply uttered, "Good night, Kimberly."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**AN: Sorry for the delay! Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you like what's coming up! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Kimberly, I'm a man of few words and I think the words I shared last night proved that I have changed for the better and...I have changed for the better…I've changed and I'm in it for the long haul…I think my actions and my words have shown that I changed for the long haul…I'm a better man because of you…Kimberly, I don't usually do this, and I know we haven't known each other…I'm a man of few words and I….damn it!" Tommy scratched his head as he practiced his speech.

It was a pathetic sight, Tommy covered in soap, talking to himself. Last night had left him with so many questions. His evening with Kimberly had been magical, but her reaction made him nervous. He had barely slept, waking up at four in the morning and seeing a still slumbering Kimberly, decided to wash away his stress. He'd been in the shower for over an hour, talking himself into a loop of stammering, awkward phrases to explain to Kimberly how he felt.

"Captain! Captain!"

"Tommy!"

"Zack! Hold on! Don't just barge in—"

Tommy heard the frantic footsteps of his crew come barreling into his quarters. Zack and Jason yelling at each other about something, he rinsed off and stepped out into the room, towel wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, annoyed.

Zack looked like he would explode if he didn't speak, while Jason was holding Zack's mouth shut with a firm hand.

"There's something you should know," Jason started before Zack pulled away violently and blurted, "Kimberly's gone!"

Tommy's face fell immediately, his heart sank in his chest as he ran over to her side of the room, finding it empty but scanning around for a clue as to where she might have gone.

"We thought you should know, but I wanted to tell you a bit more gently," Jason jabbed, elbowing Zack in the side.

As Zack and Jason continued to argue in the background, something caught Tommy's eye. The small novella of Fairy Tales he'd given her last night. He collapsed to his bed and flipped the pages mindlessly before noticing something else.

He ripped the note from the fold and began scanning it.

"Get out!" He barked at the two men who froze mid thought. "GET OUT!"

Jason and Zack stumbled over one another as they desperately ran out the door, shutting it fiercely behind them.

Tommy's eyes returned to the letter, feeling his chest throb as his breath shortened.

He should have said something. He should have told her… he loved her. But it didn't matter. She was gone. She ran away when he was cruel to her, and she ran away now.

After everything he'd done, after everything he said, after all the progress they'd made, _he'd made_. After what she asked him last night, after what he'd revealed…it didn't matter.

Tommy emerged from the cabins a few hours later, a nervous and quiet crew eating their somber meal in the mess hall.

"Finish your breakfast and then raise anchor. We set sail in an hour."

"We're leaving?" Zack asked bewildered.

"We're leaving," Tommy replied coldly.

"But shouldn't we wait in case Kim—" Billy started.

"We're leaving!" Tommy roared.

Trini crept out of the kitchen, holding a pot of coffee. "Would you like something to eat, Captain?"

"I'm not hungry, Trini," Tommy said with a sigh as he exited through the doors.

Jason chewed slowly as he and the remaining crew shared worried looks. They said nothing as they continued to finish their meal.

Tommy stared out into nothing as he took the rare opportunity to steer the sea craft himself. Jason and Zack busied themselves with deck work, mindlessly cleaning spots over and over again, anything to keep their minds occupied.

Billy had taken Mess Hall duty all day, cleaning and preparing the meals while Trini navigated. She and the Captain barely said a word to each other, save for the occasional directive.

"Crystal Harbor's almost out of sight, Captain," she said quietly.

Tommy nodded, maintaining his gaze ahead.

"Jason Scott," Tommy barked out, releasing the wheel.

"Yes sir," Jason called back, relinquishing his towel and standing up.

"A word," Tommy nodded, moving down the steps and toward the cabins.

Jason acquiesced as Tommy motioned for Trini to take over.

She and Zack watched for a moment as Jason and Tommy disappeared behind the door.

Once inside his quarters, Tommy gestured to the chair for Jason as he sat on his bed. He reached for the novella and presented the letter Kimberly had left him.

Jason took the paper cautiously and began to read. His brow furrowed as he scanned the page, unable to face Tommy until he'd finished reading and handed it back to the Captain.

"I'm sorry," Jason said with a sad grin.

Tommy said nothing. His face revealed nothing. He simply slipped the note back into the pages of the book and stood up.

"I'd like to set our course for Lunar Bay," he said firmly.

Jason nodded, "Take the northern route between Lake Ashley and Mountain Grove, yes?"

Tommy shook his head and crossed his arms. "No. We'll take the Eastern pass over to Reacher's Canyon and take the detour through Devil's Hollow."

Jason sent him a worried look. "Devil's Hollow is notorious bandit country. We can't make port there and we'll need to if we're taking the long way toward Lunar Bay."

"I know. And we will."

"Tommy, I know you're upset right now and I'm just as devastated about Kimberly, we all are, but risking—"

"I didn't call you in here for your advice, Jason. We'll set course for Lunar Bay after lunch. We'll take the detour and drop anchor in Devil's Hollow for supplies. That is all."

Jason stood up and gave a nod before retreating back upstairs.

Tommy buried his head in his hands before collapsing back down onto his bed.

Three weeks had gone by, and the Captain had taken a vow of silence since last speaking to Jason about their travel plans. The crew's morale had never been this low, _ever._

With their course set, Tommy remained in his cabin most days, retreating out onto the deck for air at night and eating meagerly and at odd times when the rest of the crew had long since eaten.

No one could speak to him either. Not under orders, but simply unable to console him in such a way that would matter.

When they passed Reacher's Canyon, the crew began staying up later, nervous for the waters they knew they'd be crossing soon. Jason was right, Devil's Hollow and the outer lying ocean was indeed, bandit country. Not swashbuckling pirates and vagabonds from the movies; but honest to goodness, dirty, scary, thieves who were more than happy to take what wasn't theirs if it meant a profit. Food, clothing, money, supplies, sex; it didn't matter. The lousy band of misfits Tommy had saved Kimberly from in Angel Grove were punks compare to the creatures these impending waters offered.

"How far?" Jason directed Trini, implying their location by his tone.

Trini compared her gauge to the map. "Approximately, three degrees."

"We'll be hitting it in a few hours then," he confirmed.

"Just in time for sunset. _Great,_" Zack chimed in bitterly.

Billy rang the bell, signaling the crew for lunch. Tommy emerged from the cabin as the crew headed for the mess hall. Jason shot Tommy a humble smile as the captain merely nodded and approached the wheel.

Trini rubbed his back consolingly as Jason shook his head before disappearing behind the door. Once alone, Tommy inhaled a sharp breath as he closed his eyes, unable to rid his mind of Kimberly's letter.

_If you're reading this, I've already left. I'm so sorry but I just can't stay here anymore. I miss my home and my friends. Thank you for taking me in even though it was a bit of a burden at first. I'm so grateful for the experiences I had. Thank you all for letting me into your lives for awhile. I'll miss you but I just can't do this anymore. I don't know how or when I'll make it back to Angel Grove but, if you should find yourself there again, please come find me. I'd love to know how you're all doing. _

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

No specifics, not once did she single him out in her note and yet; she'd left it with him, knowing he'd find it and read it. Knowing the grief it would cause him. Surely she had to have known. No mention of the things they'd shared and revealed during dinner, the gift he'd promised her, nothing. She'd even left the letter inside the book he'd offered, denying him even the pleasure of knowing she still had something to remember him by.

Tommy shook his head in self admonishment. How could be so stupid? How could have let himself reveal that much about his past to a girl he barely knew? Sure she was beautiful and smart and funny and charming but she was also bossy and……trouble. She baited and beckoned him out of his comfortable solitude and then left him.

He groaned inwardly once more. Again, foolish thinking; assuming she'd left because of him. Assuming he'd made the same impression on her as she had on him.

Katherine's vague and elusive termination hadn't even quelled this much anguish from his heart, and he'd slept with Katherine. He'd been emotionally invested in the blonde on more levels than he'd ever been with Kimberly. He hadn't even _kissed_ the tiny brunette.

Though he wished he had. He wished he'd done so many things that night. And now his desire to forget was compelling his heart to remember, analyze and plot.

Tommy brushed his tears back, refusing to acknowledge their existence before standing back up and gazing out onto the sea ahead of him. Two hours until they'd reach Devil's Hollow. He knew he was charting toward dangerous territory, but he liked it. Something inside of him felt reckless and cavalier. He didn't care anymore. Why should he? His crew could handle themselves. There was no one on board who needed his protection;

no one on board who could get in his way.

Despite the captain's silent protests, which included pacing, pouting, glaring and scoffing; the crew took their dinner onto the deck. They needed the sustenance, but no one dared to turn their back on the waters they were approaching.

Devil's Hollow was a bizarre, horn shaped island, disconnecting itself from the California port towns the crew normally ventured toward. Around the outer arc of the island, where the Falcon was headed, were a few simple trading posts, collector's shops and seedy taverns. The commerce there was minor, thanks to the major demographic that inhabited the shoreline. The island had been developed on long before any of the crew were born and was rumored to have been a luxurious vacation getaway at one time. But as the popularity of the land grew, so did the crime. Wealthy tourists and merchants, simple people who had moved there and settled; prime pickings for restless thieves that simply didn't want to work for anything. And while the inner beach of the twisted land mass still served as a fairly decent commute, the outer shore was not a place to go voluntarily.

But here they were, insisted upon by Tommy, gaining on the apex of the island's most notorious port. Billy stood as he completed his meal, taking the time to notice a few other vessels parked in the water as they began their approach.

"That's an awfully small fishing boat," he remarked as they slowly drifted by.

"Or a really big hauling craft," Zack retorted with a shake of his head. Hauling crafts were medium sized boats, similar to the Falcon without the fancy provisions Tommy's father had installed. They were used primarily by pirates, the hull was large enough to stow away their collections and their speed was unmatched for their size.

"We're already in trouble, I can feel it," Trini mumbled as she finished off her food.

"Guys, settle down. We'll just get what we need and get out," Jason soothed.

Tommy had migrated to his cabin once dinner had begun for the crew. He'd spent the last twenty minutes composing his own letter, to Kimberly. Not that it'd ever see the light of day, but he felt it appeased his soul to write down his thoughts as if the girl would read them someday.

As the ship was directed to a stop, Tommy committed his final thoughts to the scrap of paper and raced up toward the deck.

Zack and Trini prepared the ship for anchoring as Jason awaited Billy's return. Upon seeing Tommy emerge from the cabin, Jason sighed heavily before announcing an ultimatum.

"It's too dark to abandon ship," He began as Tommy crossed his arms in intrigue. "Do not question my motives," Jason directed specifically to the captain. "We stay aboard 'til morning."

The crew dispersed as Tommy approached Jason, rage brimming beneath his icy glare.

"_Your_ motives?" Tommy spoke at long last with a harsh whisper to his first mate.

Jason returned his stoic expression and shrugged. "Someone's gotta run this ship," he challenged.

Tommy spun around to face the rest of the crew, who had undoubtedly been listening to the two men bicker.

"Your first mate Jason has graciously agreed to man the deck this evening. Billy, be so kind as to provide Mr. Scott with any necessities he might need while he makes camp outside for the night. The rest of you, have a good rest. We'll assume our supply run tomorrow morning and then head out. Lunar Bay is our goal. I suggest you take my advice and actually rest tonight. Dismissed."

Jason rolled his eyes as Billy nervously went about his task of rounding up blankets and cushions for Jason to sleep with as Zack finished anchoring. Trini approached Jason and placed a loving hand atop his shoulder.

"This has nothing to do with you, you know?" Trini said softly.

"I know," he breathed back, taking her other hand and gave it a soft peck before smiling.

Trini's cheek felt flushed as she stepped away. "Maybe I'll stay out here with you," she suggested.

"No. Stay inside. If anything should happen, I want you safe," he kindly admonished.

Trini nodded and smiled once more before retreating back down to the cabins.

Zack bid Jason a fond farewell also before returning to his quarters. Jason kindly took the blankets from Billy and set up shop. Once satisfied his friend was made comfortable, Billy bid adieu and joined the others in their rooms.

Jason spread the blankets out and set the cushions at the end of one, only to sit down and simply stare out at the ocean. He wouldn't be resting any time soon; between the shiftless surroundings and his own anxiety about Tommy's well-being, he'd be lucky if his foot fell asleep.

Morning came and with it, a whole host of drama; carried over from the last few weeks at sea. Tommy was belligerent as ever, barking out commands and directives that defied logic. Upon seeing how cozily Trini and Jason had greeted one another during breakfast, Tommy sent Trini out to scout for supplies while he and Zack would deal in trading.

Jason held his tongue against his better judgment as Trini dismounted the boat, carrying only a small pouch with her. Billy had managed to slip a small dagger inside the woman's pocket, just in case. The locals were not above violence and the crew was mortified that Tommy hadn't the clear minded reason to send Trini off with an escort.

Zack said nothing as he and Tommy parted ways with the girl once they arrived on land. Tommy briskly walked past in search of exotic commerce. Carrying a small pack with him as well, Tommy had furnished the bag with a few tradable items that were sure to keep the merchants happy.

"I'll track her if you want, Jason?" Billy offered, though he knew his suggestion was useless. Between the possibility of Tommy finding out and Billy's obvious lack of stealth, it wouldn't matter anyway.

Jason gave the boy in blue a sad smile. "Trini will be fine," he repeated to himself. "She'll be fine."

"So, where to first, Captain?" Zack asked as Tommy continued to walk ahead of him.

Tommy said nothing as they approached the town center. Even in the morning, the atmosphere was shifty; unnaturally calm and quiet, save for a few random patrons wandering aimlessly.

Zack rolled his eyes as Tommy stopped in front of him.

"Check out that store," Tommy pointed as he fished something out of his pack and handed the rest to Zack.

"I'm going to this one," he continued. "And roll your eyes at me one more time and I'll grant you a reprieve."

Zack clenched his jaw and scoffed, playing off the moment. "Ay yi, Captain."

"Hey, you know if you ever need a shave again, I'm always here!" Zack dared to add as he skipped away.

Tommy snorted and shook his head, scratching the beard that had already begun to grow again. Regarding the small book in his hands, Tommy sighed as he approached his designated store.

Trini was having a hell of a time focusing on her task. The supplies they needed weren't hard to acquire, but the leers and snickers she was receiving were enough to keep her distracted.

Devil's Hollow was a man's territory. Certainly women roamed, but they were usually prostitutes, shopkeepers and hostesses; the latter two restricted to a much older age range.

Trini would be lucky if she wasn't solicited for sex, dressed in merely a t-shirt and jeans.

And she was Asian, which for the predominantly white, male population, only added to their intrigue.

Trini grimaced and found herself feigning retching noises as a couple of older men whistled as she passed.

"Just get in and get out," she repeated quietly. "Just get in and get out."

Jason and Billy had found themselves sharing an uncustomary, long conversation aboard the Falcon. With nothing else to do but worry, the two engaged in a raging discussion about Kimberly and her whereabouts.

"We have to find her!" Billy repeated for the hundredth time.

Jason shrugged, "Who knows where she is by now, Billy! She could be anywhere."

"And Tommy would certainly be suspicious if we entertained the idea of returning," Billy concurred.

"Yes, he would, Billy. But I agree with you."

"I just don't understand why she left so suddenly. I thought everything was going so well," Billy said with a huff as he collapsed his shoulders.

"Especially between her and Tommy," Jason added.

"He was the happiest I've seen him in….well, _ever_."

"Tommy had a letter," Jason began again as Billy looked at him inquisitively. "A letter from Kimberly. He showed it to me. She said she was sorry but she couldn't stay."

"That's it?" Billy asked.

"No, she also said she's grateful for having met us and she'll miss us. And then she apologized some more."

"Oh," Billy nodded in understanding.

"She didn't mention Tommy once," Jason remarked.

"She did say all of us. Perhaps we were too preemptive. Maybe Kimberly did not share in Tommy's affection as we thought she did."

"She said something that intrigued me. Well, I guess it wasn't what she said so much as how she phrased it. She said, _if you should ever find yourselves in Angel Grove again, come find me._"

"Do you think she's leaving a clue of some sort?" Billy wondered.

"No, nothing like that. But it definitely makes me think she was torn about leaving. Something must have happened. Something must have happened that night between her and Tommy to spook her."

"Do you think he told how he feels about her?" Billy guessed.

Jason turned to his friend with a curious smirk. "And just how do you know how Tommy feels about Kimberly?"

Billy rolled his eyes. "As close as I am to a rocket scientist, I don't need to be to figure that one out."

Jason nodded and laughed, "Fair enough." Billy grinned proudly as the two sat in comfortable silence for a time, still trying to assess.

"Billy," Jason said suddenly, standing up. Billy followed suit as Jason turned to him.

"I think I might know why Kimberly ran off. But you must promise me that what I'm about to show, stays between us, okay?"

Billy gave his friend a worried look, but nodded accordingly.

Jason nodded in acknowledgement and motioned for the man to follow.

Zack was sprinting, running from a fight he knew he'd provoked. He couldn't help himself. Some joker made a crack about him and Zack retaliated the only way he knew how, with _words._

He might have been safer just hauling off and slugging the bastard, at least that would have stalled him. Had the brutes been smarter, they could have thrown Zack's acerbic quips right back at him, but alas, one smart ass comment from the boy in black and they barreled out the door.

The pack slung over his shoulder kept clanking, driving him insane as he dashed through the narrow alleyways, kicking up sand along the paths.

He'd only managed to trade a few items, Tommy was sure to be pissed, if the toothless roughnecks didn't get to him first. Zack was a mover and a talker, hence why Tommy usually called on him to deal in trading. He could charm his way out of a room with no door, but a fighter he was not. Zack stole a quick glance behind him, noticing the thugs were gaining. He had to either lose them now, or confront them. He prayed for the former.

The shopkeeper's steady eye had been on Tommy since he entered the store, trailing him to make sure he didn't attempt to steal his wares. The tall Captain glanced out of his periphery and noticed a puukko knife attached to the man's belt. Not primarily used as a weapon, but certainly kept sharp enough to act as one should a man feel threatened.

Tommy took this opportunity to face the man and smile, assuring him that his sole mission inside his shop was to dispense in honest trading. He approached the counter and set a small book atop it.

The man gave Tommy a raised eyebrow before picking up the book and flipping through its pages.

"A book of Fairy Tales, huh?" the older gentleman snorted. "What are you, a queer?"

Tommy resisted the urge to grab the man's collar and just laughed. "That book's an antique. Victorian."

"So?" The man snickered.

"So, I'm offering it to you with no monetary gain in return. That book's worth more than every other book in here," Tommy told him.

"What's the catch?"

"How about that puukko knife on your hip?"

"You expect me to give you this in exchange for a book of kiddy stories?"

"Why would a bookstore keeper need a knife?" Tommy posed.

"You're not from around here are you?" The man laughed.

Tommy ignored the question and changed his tactic, "You know I saw another bookshop around the corner here, perhaps I'll just go elsewhere."

"Now hang a minute, I can't give you the knife but that don't mean you gotta go deal at somebody else's store! What else you want? Tell you what, I'll take your lousy Victorian book and I'll give ya anything else in the store. Clean deal, no questions, nothing."

Tommy gave the man a bashful grin and shrugged. "I'd really like the knife," he reminded.

"Well, you can't have it!"

"You know, I bet Birch's Bookstore would know the real value of what this book actually costs," Tommy said with a nod. "Sorry to have wasted your time. Perhaps we'll make trade some other day," he said with a wave, picking up the book and heading for the door.

"Hold on there!" The man called out. Tommy smirked and stopped, turning to give the man an innocent look.

"How much you thinking that book's really worth?" The man asked him.

Tommy shrugged, "I really need the knife, and I came in here hoping to just sell the book and purchase one at another merchant's. But you seemed like a gracious fellow and when I saw the magnificent tool I thought perhaps a trade could be made. Now I see I was mistaken. Again, sorry for taking up your time."

The man grabbed Tommy's arm to stop him from leaving again. Tommy turned and glared at the man for a moment, silently ordering the stout figure to release his grip.

The older gentleman did so and cleared his throat.

"Tell you what, how much money you got?"

"One hundred," Tommy lied. He carried much more than that, but the stakes were steep when dealing in greedy commerce.

"Throw the cash in with the book, the knife is yours," the man offered anxiously.

Tommy feigned uncertainty before nodding his head and handing the man the cash.

The man counted it silently before a simultaneous hand off was made of book for knife.

"Try selling the book further south. They'll pay you twice at much as it's worth," Tommy suggested before nodding and leaving.

Tommy didn't need the knife, but he certainly didn't need another book; _especially that one. _He tucked the knife inside his boot and started for the dock again.

"How long has this place been down here?" Billy asked amazed as Jason led him through the under layer of the Falcon's hull.

"As long as Tommy's had the boat. Now, I'm the only one he's told about it so, please don't say anything!"

"Affirmative," Billy nodded eagerly, examining all the items the room had to offer. "These are all the things his parent's collected?"

"Yep."

"And you think he showed Kimberly this room?"

"Without a doubt. He found the letter inside an old book his mom had given to him. There's no way she would have had it if he hadn't showed her this place."

Billy nodded slowly, "That would certainly explain why she perhaps felt overwhelmed."

"Come on; let's get upstairs before they get back."

Trini was walking quickly, holding onto her satchel so fiercely as if it were a child. She'd had enough stares and cat-calls to last her the rest of her life. As she hurriedly walked down the path, she was bowled over by a young man, shouting coming from behind.

"Zack?" Trini gasped as she turned to see the source of the yelling.

"We need to book it, now," Zack ushered her, grabbing her hand.

"My pack broke!" Trini sighed, bending down to collect the fallen supplies.

"Trini, we don't have time, come on!" He insisted, stumbling as he attempted to grab random pieces of fruit while running.

The shouts called out again; with Zack and Trini glancing back to watch as they made their escape.

"What'd you do?" Trini yelled to him as they kept their brisk pace.

"A little misunderstanding," Zack called back.

"Zack!" Trini scolded as she struggled to keep up.

"You know me!" He chuckled as he kept running.

"The son of a bitch is getting away!" One man shouted.

"He's got a friend!" The other howled.

"Get them both!"

Neither Zack nor Trini bothered looking behind them anymore. They had to get to the boat fast enough to warn everyone and lift anchor before the men could get a hold of them.

Tommy had waited twenty minutes for Zack before he returned to the boat, knowing the young man would return eventually. Trini, on the other hand has still not returned; which worried him greatly.

Yes, he'd been a bit heartless to send her out on her own, his jealousy of seeing her and Jason's more than friendly greeting had set him off.

But now he was climbing aboard, upon seeing Jason his soften expression turned cold again. He couldn't admit his guilt to his crew, though he'd managed it to himself.

"Where are Zack and Trini?" Billy asked, returning from the Mess Hall.

"There's still not back yet?" Jason fumed.

"Their tasks were closer together, Zack's probably just taking his sweet ass time," Tommy rationalized coldly.

Jason rolled his eyes and stormed over to the railing. Tommy looked at him in awe.

"What are you doing?" the captain asked incredulously.

"Preparing to lift anchor, Captain," Jason said snidely. His tone was not lost on Tommy. "We should get out of here as soon as possible and I want to be ready when they get back."

"There's not much you can do short of setting the boat adrift," Tommy countered smugly.

Jason and he shared a brief glare before the desperate sounds of Zack and Trini called out to them.

The trio aboard the Falcon looked out, seeing their friends running at a mad pace with two large men on their heels.

"What the hell?"

"Why are they running?"

"They're being chased!"

"Damn it, Tommy!" Jason scolded as he returned to his original plan of hoisting the anchor upward.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Tommy defended as he ran for the wheel, directing Billy to the ladder, to aide their companions in climbing aboard.

"Guys! Hurry!" Billy called out to them as they drew in closer, reaching out his hand.

Zack held back for a second, grabbing Trini's hand and assisting her onto the boat first.

"Go aboard!" One man instructed the other, suddenly changing his direction as he ran off the path, "Call Sully! Cut them off!" he added as he closed in on Zack.

"Holy shit!" Zack yelped as the man's knife nipped at his heels. "Get me up!" Zack beckoned to Trini and Billy as they struggled to retrieve Zack while keeping the thug at bay.

"Get off of me!" Zack barked as the man grabbed a hold of his ankles, swinging against the hull as Zack attempted to fend him off.

"Tommy! Jason! Help!" Trini screamed.

"Kick him, Zack!" Billy urged.

"I'm trying!" Zack shouted back as he and the man continued to tussle against the ropes.

"They've got a boat!" Trini gasped, seeing the hauling craft they'd spotted yesterday, drifting toward them.

"Anchor's up!" Jason yelled to Tommy. "Get us out of here!"

"Zack's not aboard!" Billy pleaded as he reached his hand out to the young man.

"You smart mouthed bastard!" The thug clawed at Zack's leg, his dagger dangerously close to slicing into Zack.

Trini returned to the scene with a broom and jutted the handle onto the man, causing him to flinch and drop his dagger into the water.

"Bitch!" he cried as he held his head with his now weaponless hand. Zack saw his chance as he pried one free leg from the man's grasp and kicked him in the face.

The burly man scowled and spit his losses at Zack, reaching his hand out to retaliate, his mouth and head bleeding from the knocks.

"Jason, Take over!" Tommy commanded as Jason ran for the wheel.

"Billy, watch their boat!" Jason directed as Billy ran to him.

Trini attempted another hit with the broom's handle before the pirate grabbed the other end and pulled. Trini stumbled and started to fall before Tommy ran and caught her by the wrist.

As he pulled her back up, Zack took another kick to the man before finally evading his hold. Zack scurried to the railing and climb aboard, panting.

"Jesus, this guy just won't quit!" Zack cried.

"Watch out!" Trini screamed as the man clutched the edge of the railing, clumsily hopping over.

Zack backed away slowly, moving to protect Trini as Tommy crossed and headed for the man.

"Tommy!" Trini shouted out to him.

"We're in serious trouble, guys!" Jason called out as the hauling craft gained on the Falcon's starboard side.

"Trini, Zack, get whatever you can to hold them off!" Tommy yelled back to them.

Trini and Zack took off in search of makeshift materials as Tommy continued to stare down the brute.

"I'd ask what your problem is but it's a little late for that," Tommy quipped.

"You city kids need to know your place," the gruff smirked.

"Take one more step and your crew'll be down a man," Tommy warned.

The man laughed as he hurdled toward Tommy.

The pirate's vessel had matched the Falcon's pace and was now mere inches from colliding with the boat.

"Back off!" Jason yelled as he tried to steer away without damaging the boat against the reef. "Direct the sails!" He yelled to Billy.

Billy made quick work of the tall flaps, trying desperately to help his comrade.

"These guys obviously don't know how to take a joke!" Zack said quickly as he and Trini fended off objects being thrown at them from the pirate's side.

"Tommy!" Trini gasped as she looked back to see the goon ran toward the captain.

The burly man sent Tommy down with a knock, only to groan in pain as their bodies collided and slumped over, rolling off as Tommy pushed him to the side.

Trini covered her hand to her mouth as Billy ran to Tommy. Zack stole a quick glance behind him; panic struck his eyes as he resumed blocking the impeding attacks from the enemy's boat.

"This isn't funny anymore!" Zack shouted, sending the items back with a hearty fling of his arm.

"Sully!" the shorter man from the earlier chase called out, "They got Grayson!"

"Stay on 'em!" the man evidently known as Sully yelled back.

"Get out of here!" Trini pleaded to Jason.

"I'm trying!" Jason snapped, still trying to navigate the narrow passage.

Billy helped Tommy up from the floor as Tommy held his shoulder tenderly, he'd been rammed by the assassin when their bodies had crashed together, then crushed when the man landed on him.

Tommy limped over to the fallen man and kicked him over onto his back. Reaching down, Tommy drew the puukka from the man's gut with a firm tug.

Billy grimaced as he held his hand to his mouth, feeling nauseous.

"Billy, a hand?" Tommy asked as he knelt down to grab the man's wrists.

Billy nodded reluctantly and went for his feet as the two dragged the man toward the railing and pushed the body overboard.

They watched in amazement as the body hit the water with a splash, hovering and bobbing for a moment before carried under.

"Open water!" Trini breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Tommy, which way?" Jason asked pleadingly.

"We'll never make it to Lunar Bay at this rate!" Zack scolded.

"When we get passed Devil's Hollow, take a sharp right. We'll cut them off at Reefside," Tommy instructed calmly.

Jason nodded as he kept a firm grip to the wheel.

_**AN: Wow! What happens next? Will the crew escape? Where's Kimberly? AGH! The suspense is maddening! Catch ya on the flipside! **_


End file.
